


For the Moon So Loved the Sun

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Dry Orgasm, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Lucrezio is plagued by insecurities. "What is this between us?" he wonders. And Adrian asks, "Isn't it obvious?" He soon realizes even his own feelings are not so simple.
Relationships: Adrian x Lucrezio, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Portia Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 5





	1. The Blossom Ball

Lucrezio shot up in bed with a harsh gasp, heart racing and body covered in a cold sweat. The dream was still vivid in his mind. Memories of his parents’ final battle had morphed into events he didn’t recognize. He saw himself battling in the blood-stained snow. In the next moment he was in Vesuvia’s streets. People ran about in a panic. Buildings were damaged. Blood splattered the cobblestones. The canal waters were restless. Sounds of thunder rumbled throughout the dream but the sky was always clear. And a faceless smirk of pure evil seemed burned in his mind. Lucrezio took deep, slow breaths to calm himself like he had been taught when he was young. Eventually the nightmare faded. He gave a heavy sigh, then got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Vesuvia was bustling with excitement. A flower festival was in full swing. Tourists from other countries filled the streets. Sweet garlands were hung on every possible building. Flowers of all kinds perfumed the air. New recipes were being made, merchandise specific to the festival were in high demand, and people were rushing to dress in new summer finery. Many were preparing for a parade. Floats and displays had been in the making for weeks. Performers were practicing their acts up until the last minute.

The palace was busy with its own preparations. Flower garlands were wound around every column in the main halls. Cloth streamers in summer colors hung from the ceiling to the columns, each hall decorated with a different color. Balustrades were completely covered. Garlands were wound loosely around every rail. Even the garden was decked in floral finery. The hippocampi on the fountains wore thick flower garlands. Gazebos were decorated with garlands, draped cloth, and suspended candles waiting to be lit. A vast menu was being prepared for the night of the ball. Foreign dignitaries were wet to arrive the morning of. Guest rooms were being prepared, carriages readied, and envoys appointed.

Lucrezio spent his days with party preparations. Nissa handled most things on her own. She had worked closely with his parents when they had planned parties and events so she was no stranger to the process. With her added initiative everything was running smoothly and on time. This gave Lucrezio time to work on other things if needed. It also gave him more downtime than he thought it would. He had just returned to his room from a fitting when a knock came at his door. “Yes?”

Asra stepped in. “Hey,” he smiled. “I’m going to the market. Do you have time to come with me?” he asked.

“Of course,” Lucrezio replied. He knew he had the power to take time for anything, at any time he wanted, yet it wasn’t something he felt he could bring himself to rightfully do. He did, however, always make time for quality time with the people he cared about. Lucrezio put on his shoes and grabbed the bag he took into town with him. He picked something up from his desk before joining Asra’s side. “Hello, Faust,” he said to the lavender coil around Asra’s shoulders.

“She’s enjoying all the flowers,” Asra told him.

“Do you think it’s too much? The flowers are everywhere.”

“Isn’t that the point?” the other laughed. “Don’t worry; people are going to love it,” he assured, giving Lucrezio’s shoulder a squeeze. “What’s in your hand?”

He looked at the intricate envelope in his hand, tracing his fingers over the name written on it. “An invitation…” Lucrezio said quietly.

Asra smiled. “We’d better deliver it before clinic hours close.” Lucrezio flushed and Asra’s smile widened.

Asra led the way through the transformed market. Everything seemed brighter because of the vibrant flowers. Rafters, eaves, awnings, rooftops; all were decorated with flowers and bright colors. Some people had painted their buildings entirely. Others had colorful murals. Lucrezio felt like a child again as he looked at the city in new-found wonder. Asra felt like he was watching a six year-old Lucrezio again. He kept their hands linked loosely enough they could still walk comfortably but not so loose they would lose each other. Asra had no doubt Lucrezio would be fine if they were separated. Holding hands was more of a comfort than anything for them both. They both had a certain tolerance for crowds that was quickly exceeded. Lucrezio was quick to pay attention when someone greeted them. The magician did what shopping he needed. Lucrezio was fine with simply tagging along from store to store.

“Asra! It’s been a while!” a friendly voice called out.

The two turned toward the voice. Asra smiled back at the friendly man. “Hello, Selasi.”

“I see you have company with you. Hello to you, as well, Count Morgasson.”

“Hello,” Lucrezio greeted easily. The baker, boisterous as he was, was one of the few townspeople he could easily converse with. Lucrezio felt he embodied his profession well. He was warm and comforting like a warm hearth and always smelled like fresh bread.

“What adventure were you on this time?” the baker asked Asra.

“Nopal,” Asra replied. “It’s a great place to unwind.”

“Would you like to take a break from your shopping? You should come to my shop! I’ve just put out a new recipe: rosemary and olive oil. Would you like to try it?”

Asra looked at Lucrezio. “What do you say?”

“I would be glad to try it,” the count told Selasi.

“Excellent! Come come!” the baker grinned. He ushered them enthusiastically toward his shop, speaking about all the new recipes he had been working on.

As they neared the bakery the streets became easier to navigate. Most people bought their bread in the morning so the rush-crowd had dissipated. Despite that there seemed to be a small commission in front of the shop. “I was  _ not _ trying to pick a fight! He was charging too much!” a familiar voice protested.

“He was just trying to make a living,” another tried to intercede.

Asra and Lucrezio exchanged a knowing look. “Sounds like Illain has his hands full,” the magician voiced. Lucrezio’s mouth twitched at the corner but he hid it quickly. His heart fluttered in anticipation at the chance of seeing a certain someone sooner than he hoped.

Selasi continued pushing them toward the shop. “Nevermind them, it’s just a little squabble,” he dismissed. It seemed this was a somewhat regular occurrence.

“The melon wasn’t even half the size as the others,” Rhys insisted.

“You still have to pay him.”

“I was going to -- but a more reasonable price than what he was charging.” She held up the melon in question and practically shoved it in her brother's face. “This is not worth how much he charges!”

Illain, who was standing dutifully behind the counter, gave an exasperated sigh. “Rhys… if you didn’t think it was worth the price why didn’t you get one that would be?” he asked.

“If I’m going to be the only one eating it I don’t need a bigger one,” she replied.

Asra eased into the conversation. “It is the perfect size for one person,” he agreed.

The three Devoraks turned to the newcomers. Illain pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes. “Asra… please don’t encourage her.”

Adrian’s eyes locked on Lucrezio. He gave a large smile. Lucrezio’s eyes had been on him since he had been within eyesight. He walked closer to Adrian as soon as he saw his smile. Adrian’s gaze was fond. “Hi.”

A thrill went through the other at how happy he seemed to see him. “Hello.”

“I think this is the first time I’ve actually gotten to talk to you while you’re out on business,” Adrian pointed out.

“You make it sound as if you pay attention to me.”

“That’s because I do.” Lucrezio’s brow furrowed as he looked away. Adrian could tell he was trying his damndest not to blush. He stepped closer to pull the count aside for a little distance from the ongoing great melon debate. “So what business are you taking care of today? I imagine you’re busy with preparations for the Blossom Ball.”

“I was finding thank you gifts for the staff. They’ve been working very hard.”

“I’m glad you got out and about. I was starting to think I wouldn’t see you until after the festival was over,” Adrian admitted. 

Lucrezio felt his heart thrill again.  _ ‘He’s been wanting to see me,’ _ he repeated. Suddenly he felt a bit shy. He reached into the bag at his side for the paper inside. He held out the intricate envelope toward the other. “This is for you,” he said simply.

The doctor blinked in surprise. “For me?” he repeated, slowly taking the offered paper.

“Well, you and your family.”

“Wow…” He opened the invitation carefully to read it. Even though Lucrezio had said it was for his family he did notice his name was the only one specifically written, and he had given the invitation directly to him. “Thank you. We would love to come,” he smiled. Lucrezio’s shoulders relaxed. Adrian tucked the invitation away in his bag. Then he reached out for Lucrezio’s hand. He knew Lucrezio was wary of public touching but the crowds were sparse. Maybe it would be alright just this once. Lucrezio didn’t move away.

Selasi’s loud voice interrupted them before their hands could touch. “Fresh rosemary bread!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. He sliced a hot loaf and dressed the pieces with butter. “Come, everyone try a piece!” the baker insisted as he doled out the bread. Adrian handed Lucrezio a piece. They each took a bite, giving their eager opinions on the new recipe. “I’m so glad you enjoy it!” Selasi grinned.

“Let’s take some back to the palace,” Asra suggested to Lucrezio. The other nodded. They paid for their order before heading to leave. “We’d better hurry back. Nissa has her hands full as it is,” the magician said. Lucrezio could tell he was giving a valid excuse to escape the crowds. Though the company they were with made it much more bearable for them both. He followed regardless, glancing back at Adrian over his shoulder. Adrian waved. Lucrezio returned the gesture as excitement built in his stomach about the upcoming ball.

  
  


The ballroom was decorated in soft, floral splendor. Balconies and the rails of the grand staircase were wreathed in pink and white. Colorful bouquets were placed on the column stands. Long strands of flowers seemed to grow out of the ceiling. Partygoers moved from the halls to the banquet room, eventually filing into the ballroom to await its beginning. Background music accompanied excited chatter. Maids and footmen waited in the alcoves with wine and champagne. Foreign dignitaries were dressed in their finest summer ensembles. Summer colors blended together like a meadow of wildflowers.

Julian whistled as his family stepped into the ballroom. “Lucrezio sure knows how to decorate for a party,” he commented.

“The food is great, too,” Rhys grinned.

“Isn’t it?” a cheerful voice greeted them.

“Pasha!” Julian exclaimed, sweeping his little sister into a tight hug. “And Nadia! What a surprise!”

“Indeed,” Nadia said as she joined the group. “We were quite surprised to receive the count’s invitation. But I am glad we came. It’s been so long since we last saw you,” she smiled.

“I would have come by myself if I had to,” Portia pointed out. She gave her niece and nephew enthusiastic hugs.

“I’m sure you would have, my sweet, but I was not about to let my wife come on her own,” Nadia said proudly. “You all look very lovely. Illain, you’re looking well. Those colors suit you.”

“Thank you, princess,” Illain blushed.

“Oh, there’s no need to be so formal. We are related, after all.”

“Yeah, dad, she’s basically our aunt by marriage,” Rhys pointed out. “Are all your sisters here?”

“I am afraid you’ll have to be content with the three of us.”

“Three?”

Before Nadia could explain Julian and Adrian lit up with excitement. “Doctor Satrinava!”

“Ilya!” Nazali greeted. The two exchanged a brief hug. “You look as dramatic as ever,” Nazali teased. Then they gave Adrian a hug in greeting as well.

“It’s a party! When else can I be dramatic on purpose?”

“Julian… you’re always dramatic,” Nadia pointed out. The group laughed. “But, Nazali, couldn’t you have dressed up a little?” Nadia asked her sister.

“I did. See; I have a new scarf. It’s fancy enough. And I put on some jewelry,” they pointed out, messing with the beads around their neck to show them off. “Besides, fancy clothes get in the way during emergencies.”

“Are you expecting one?”

“I don’t know what to expect. I’ve never been to one of the young count’s parties. What’s he like?”

Expectant eyes turned to the Devoraks. Julian hesitated. “He’s… very polite and composed. He’s so reserved, we honestly don’t know him that well. You should really be asking Adrian,” he said. He pulled his son into the conversation spotlight at the end.

“W-Well he’s… He’s smart. And strong. He really cares for the people,” Adrian began. The words flowed easily once he got started. “He acts reserved but I think it’s only because of the image he has to put on. It’s why he acts so stoic. And he knows there are still people just waiting for him to mess up. He knows how to be charming so he doesn’t offend someone. But he’s also genuine. He’s very kind and generous,” he continued. “And he hates being embarrassed. I can’t wait for you to meet him,” he said to Nazali.

Nadia raised a brow. “It sounds like you know him quite well.”

Rhys jumped into the conversation. “That’s because they’re dating.”

The Satrinavas all sported a look of intrigue. “Oh?” they asked in unison.

Adrian flushed. “He’s my, um… my… my…” The flush on his cheeks grew darker.

Nazali got the distinct sense of deja vu. “Yours. I see,” the grinned. “In that case, I can’t wait to meet him.”

A fanfare echoed throughout the ballroom. Nissa stood at the top of the stairs to address the crowd. She welcomed everyone, her voice carrying easily, and with a wave of her hand to the band the ball had officially begun. Guests began filling the floor as a lively tune was played. Those who weren’t dancing shifted toward the back of the ballroom to give them space. Maids and footmen began moving about to better serve drinks. Portia and Rhys joined the revelers when a song they recognized began to play. Julian coaxed Illain onto the dance floor for a more intimate dance. Adrian stayed behind to talk to Nazali until a young woman asked his hand for a dance. Portia urged him to go. They were at a ball, after all.

The party was in full swing. Partygoers ventured into the garden and banquet hall while the band took a break. Natiqa had joined the Devorak party after making her rounds as a delegate. Rhys had disappeared to get some drinks. The happy atmosphere was interrupted by a sudden shout of outrage. “How dare you!” Eyes turned toward a portly man. He was berating a poor shaking maid, a red stain spreading on the front of his outfit. The people went silent as they watched. “Do you have any idea how much this costs?! You clumsy wench! I should have you fired for this!” the man bellowed.

“I apologize sir, it… it was an accident. I swear that I--” the maid stammered out.

“You should know better than to bump into someone when carrying wine!”

“Sir, you turned into me…”

“Don’t talk back to me! You are nothing but a servant!” the man shouted, effectively cutting her off. Gasps came from the onlookers as the man raised his hand to backhand the maid.

A slender hand wrapped around his meaty wrist before he could make contact. Lucrezio put himself squarely between the man and the cowering maid. A pregnant silence filled the room before he spoke. “I will not have you assaulting my staff, chancellor,” he said coolly.

“Look what she did to my clothes! They’re ruined!” the man insisted.

“Surely not. Wine comes out of clothes easily enough. Clearly, it is your pride that is ruined.”

The chancellor’s face scrunched in disdain. “This is an outrage! She dared speak to me, to make me out to be a liar! She was about to impugn my honor--!”

“Honor?” Lucrezio repeated. His gaze hardened but his demeanor remained calm. “There is no honor in belittling the everyday people who are the very life of a country. Even a maid has more impact than you are aware of. There is certainly no honor in a man who would strike another over a glass of wine.” The man balked. “I want you to leave. You are no longer welcome here.”

The chancellor paled. “What about our trade agreement?”

“I will not associate my country with one run by a man who would strike an innocent.”

“What if I increase our offer?” 

“You have nothing to offer me that would make me change my mind,” Lucrezio said as he lowered the man’s hand and let go of his wrist.

The man fumbled. He reached for a woman beside him and pulled her into the conversation. “What if I offer you my daughter’s hand in marriage?” he said in desperation. The young woman looked at her father in shock. Lucrezio looked at her briefly, but it was enough to get the chancellor to grin as if he had won.

Lucrezio turned a cool gaze on the chancellor. “As I said; you have nothing to offer me that would make me change my mind.” 

The chancellor’s face turned as red as the wine on his shirt. “Insolent boy!” he spat. “You spout some big words for someone without a weapon,” he growled. More gasps filled the room as the man reached for the dagger at his waist.

In a flash Lucrezio had pulled the largest flower out of his braided hair. The stem, gleaming metal with a sharpened tip, was pointed at the man’s throat. A bead of sweat rolled down the man’s face. The room was in complete silence. Lucrezio’s gaze was icy cold. “I assure you, chancellor… I am never unarmed.” A tense silence followed. The chancellor took his hand off his dagger and bowed his head in defeat. Guards hurried to escort him and his daughter out of the room. Once he was gone Lucrezio returned the flower to his hair. “I apologize for the unnecessary fright. Rest assured there will be no more interruptions,” he told the onlookers. The band began to play again as he gently led the cowering maid away from prying eyes.

“Well,” Nazali began, “never a dull moment in Vesuvia, eh? Come on, Ilya, join me for a dance. We’ll get these people to loosen up again in no time.”

Julian grinned. “It would be my pleasure.” He bowed dramatically and led the doctor onto the dance floor.

“So Adrian,” Portia drawled as a cat-like grin took to her face. “Is he that commanding in the bedroom?” she quirked. Several faces flushed as she giggled.

Lucrezio searched the room as he wove depthly through the crowds. He spotted Asra by one of the alcoves leading to a balcony. “Uncle Asra,” he voiced to get the man’s attention. “Are you looking for someone?” he asked.

“I am. I was searching for Nadia actually. I figured if I could find Ilya I can find her,” the magician replied. “Are you alright with her being here?”

“I… have not met her yet,” Lucrezio admitted. “I knew the possibility of her coming was high when I invited Adrian’s aunt Portia.”

Asra blinked a bit in surprise. “You invited Portia specifically?”

“Yes. I know it’s been a while since they saw each other so I thought the ball would be a good excuse,” he replied as they moved throughout the room together. He glanced around again. “Have you… seen Adrian?” he asked a bit timidly.

“No, but I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. Just look for red hair,” Asra assured as he scanned the room. He looked out to the balcony they were near and froze. “Oh…”

Lucrezio turned to him in question. He looked out to the balcony as well. Adrian stood out on the small balcony with a woman. She was speaking to him with a rosy blush on her cheeks, holding out a vibrant tulip as red as her ringlets. Lucrezio felt his body go cold. His breath caught in his throat. He was very aware of what little space he had around him. Lucrezio tore himself away from the sight. 

Asra reached for him as he hurried by to no avail. He sighed sadly, glancing at the two on the balcony before stepping away himself. He soon caught sight of familiar, tousled dark auburn hair. “Rhys,” he greeted when he was close enough for her to hear.

“Hey, Asra,” she returned. “Have you seen my brother? He keeps getting stolen away for dances by everyone but Lucrezio. I figure if I get him to stay still long enough he’ll buck up and ask Lucrezio for a dance.”

Something sparked in Asra’s head. “A dance… That’s a good idea,” he mused out loud. “Maybe you can help me get them together. Of course… it’ll have to be sneaky.”

Rhys raised a brow at his comment. She hummed in thought before a sly grin took to her lips. “I have an idea.” Her grin widened as she whispered her plan to Asra. When he agreed she went to action. Asra continued his search for Lucrezio.  


Lucrezio stepped out onto the flower-covered balcony. His lungs fought for proper breath as he steadied himself on the railing. His chest was tight, as if Faust was squeezing his heart. An angry knot was in his stomach. He had no way of knowing who had given the flower but he knew what it meant. He had no doubt many had taken advantage of the night to confess with flowers. Yet what he had seen had still shaken him. He let out a shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around himself to dispel the cold that had taken over. He tried desperately to breathe.

Asra’s gentle voice came from behind him. “Lucrezio? Are you alright?”

“No. Something… something is making my chest hurt. It’s suffocating.”

Asra settled a warm hand on his shoulder. “Tell me what you feel,” he gently urged.

“I don’t know what I feel.”

Asra could hear the frustration in his voice. He took in a breath of his own. “Then… tell me what you’re telling yourself.”

Lucrezio hesitated. He looked out at the garden with a sorrowful expression. “She was pretty. She was bright and bashful. She was rosy cheeked; colorful. She is most likely everything I am not. A woman can give him so much more than I can,” he said. “I should have known… I  do know… I am not good enough for him…”

“Oh, Lucrezio…” Asra sighed. “I wish you could see the way he looks at you,” he insisted, gently gripping the other’s arm. He watched him with sadness in his eyes. He was silent for a long while as he let Lucrezio gather himself, giving him the time to think of what to say. “Do you love him?” He posed the question softly as if he thought it would startle him.

Lucrezio’s heart skipped and fluttered in all kinds of ways. His mind was still muddled. “I don’t know,” he quavered. 

“That’s alright,” the other assured. “You don’t need to know right now. But let me give you something to think about,” he said as he gently turned Lucrezio toward him. “I went too long without telling the person I loved that I loved them. I still regret it. I don’t want you to have that regret. So as soon as you know, tell him.” Lucrezio nodded softly in understanding. Asra pulled him into a warm hug. He waited until Lucrezio pulled away before speaking again. “Come on. Let’s go back to the party. People will talk if the host is gone too long,” he gently urged. Lucrezio nodded and followed him back inside.

Natiqa approached them as soon as they were in view. “Count Lucrezio. How about a dance? I don’t think I’ve seen you on the dance floor all evening,” she commented.

Lucrezio put on his practiced charm. “I would be honored, princess,” he told her.

“Oh, not with me; not this time,” she dismissed. “Why not a random guest? That would make things more interesting, hmm? A spotlight dance!” 

Excited words of agreement came from the crowd at her suggestion. Lucrezio felt his skin crawl at the attack of sorts. As the count he knew he couldn’t say no to his guests. It wasn’t the thought of dancing with someone unknown that bothered him. He was more than confident in his dance skills thanks to many years of lessons. It was the thought of everyone watching him and that other person alone on the floor. Still, social expectations told him he couldn’t refuse. “As you wish, princess,” he agreed to the challenge.

Natiqa’s smile grew a mischievous edge. “Excellent.” A spotlight landed instantly on Lucrezio. Another moved around the room, scanning the guests for candidates to be his partner. Women whispered in excitement hoping to be chosen. Everyone looked around to see if they could guess who would be chosen. The spotlight landed on Adrian. Intrigued ‘oohs’ came from the crowd. Lucrezio froze. All eyes were expectantly on him and Adrian, waiting for them to take the floor.

Asra placed a hand at his back. “You can do this,” he said in a soft whisper. “It’s Adrian.” Asra knew by the look the young count gave him that that was part of the trouble. Lucrezio’s feelings were still in turmoil. But he also knew how much trust Lucrezio had in Adrian and that Adrian would not let Lucrezio lose face. “Go on. It’s going to be okay,” Asra smiled. He gave Lucrezio a gentle push toward the floor. He took in a deep breath and walked toward the center of the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Adrian was getting his own peptalk across the floor. “Go get ‘im, son,” Julian encouraged.

“I um… What if I mess up?” Adrian stammered.

“You won’t. It’s Lucrezio,” Illain assured him.

“That’s why I’m nervous.”

“Something tells me he’s more nervous than you are,” his father told him. Illain and Julian both nudged him forward.

Adrian met Lucrezio in the middle of the dance floor. The spotlights had merged into one. His breath caught briefly at his first sight of the other up close all evening. "What do I do if I don't know the dance?" he asked quietly.

Lucrezio swallowed. He couldn’t deny he wanted to dance with Adrian. Now that the moment was before him he wasn’t sure he was ready. "Follow the music... and I will follow you."

"You're letting me lead?"

"I trust you."

Soft music began to play. They both took in a slow, shaky breath, as if they were both nervous to touch each other. Adrian slid his arm around Lucrezio's waist. He heard the stuttering breath he took in at the contact. For a moment he thought the hand Lucrezio placed on his shoulder was shaking. He raised his hand to trace the curve of Lucrezio's face with a feather-like touch. His fingers trailed lower, from neck to shoulder and shoulder to arm, a slow graceful movement that made Lucrezio's skin tingle in its wake. He raised Lucrezio's arm in the air and slowly took his hand in his.  _ 'He  _ _ is _ _ shaking.' _

The music swelled slightly. Adrian took a step forward. Lucrezio stepped back. The movements were slow, graceful, their feet sliding across the floor.  _ 'A waltz. Good; something nice and slow,' _ Lucrezio thought to himself. He took in a slow breath in an effort to calm himself. He focused on the familiar feel of Adrian’s touch on his body. Being in Adrian’s arms always put him at ease. Adrian radiated warmth in more ways than just body temperature. Lucrezio took a chance to take in Adrian's appearance. His suit was made of varying blues and a deep purple. His hair was down from its usual ponytail leaving his curls loose for all to see. Their outfits seemed to match. It was an observation that made the count oddly happy. As he focused on Adrian's face he felt his heart twirl as if in sync with the twirl they had just done together. His eyes, warm and gray like a summer storm, were focused solely on him. 

Adrian memorized every detail of Lucrezio's countenance. The way his hair was braided let him see every facial feature. Silky, ombre blue fabric framed his lean frame. A deep v neckline exposed his torso. A high slit ran along the left. A navy sash accentuated his waist. Shimmering light blue fabric hung from his shoulders. His arms remained bare save for the two bangles on his right wrist. A chain matching the one at his thigh distracted from the roseate scar on his chest, small diamonds accenting each intersecting chain. He wore a complimenting ear chain on the left and a simple diamond stud on the right. His eyes locked on Lucrezio's; eyes of the purest blue even the seas would envy. They seemed deeper in his pensiveness. His body was warm against him. But why was he trembling? “What are you thinking about?” he quirked.

There was another unsteady breath in the brief silence. “You.”

Adrian felt his heart leap in a giddy whirl. He gave Lucrezio's hand a soft squeeze. "Trust me?" he asked, voice soft to fill the space between them. Lucrezio nodded.

The music changed tempo. Adrian pulled him flush against him. Lucrezio gasped in surprise. Suddenly Adrian's steps came in rapid succession and it seemed for a moment Lucrezio was having trouble catching up. It wasn't the change in the dance they were doing that caught Lucrezio by surprise. It was the sudden heat in Adrian's eyes as he led him across the floor. Lucrezio forgot all else. He was captivated by Adrian as Adrian was by him. The same passion soon burned in his own eyes. He matched Adrian's steps perfectly with his own. It was almost instinctual. Their bodies moved effortlessly in quick spins. Their lips seemed a mere ragged breath apart. The crowd was at rapt attention, eyes glued to the performance with anticipation.

A quick spin and a sudden step backwards from Adrian caused Lucrezio to almost kneel. Even with the help of his shoes Adrian was still several inches taller than he was. He was using it to his advantage, which was evident by the slight smirk he gave Lucrezio. More quick steps. Lucrezio ran his foot along Adrian's leg before hooking his own leg at his hip. A slight tug was all the hint Adrian needed to dip him so low his fingers almost grazed the floor. Adrian pulled him up and spun, Lucrezio's hand tangling briefly in his hair. When Lucrezio was on his feet again he found his back pressed to Adrian's chest. A brief sigh left him as Adrian's hand slid along the exposed skin of his torso, the other moving up his thigh. His back arched in response to his touch. His own hands rested on Adrian's arm and at the back of his neck. For a brief moment Adrian's nose grazed the nape of his neck. The soft scent of flowers mingled with the vanilla on his skin. Just when Lucrezio wished he could feel Adrian's lips on his skin he was spun around. His heart leapt and twirled with every spin.

"Somehow... it feels as if I'm intruding on something private," Julian voiced.

"Yeah..." Illain agreed. The same awkward blush was on their cheeks. Rhys watched with intrigue at how well her plan was working.

"I could have sworn they were going to kiss when he dipped him," Portia told Nadia.

"Indeed," she agreed.

The dance was nearing its end. They circled each other, Adrian with his arm around the count's waist. Lucrezio's hand, pressed gently to Adrian's chest, slid slowly lower. Adrian took in a sharp breath. Then Lucrezio spun in a swirl of shimmering blue. He knelt to the floor. In a swift movement he was in Adrian's arms, suspended, leg hooked at Adrian's hip and bodies pressed flush against each other. The music stopped. Applause and excited chatter filled the room. Adrian gazed up at Lucrezio, less than a breath away, drinking in the sight of him. He could feel his rapid heartbeat against his own. "Wow..." Adrian breathed.

Lucrezio brought his hand from the back of Adrian's head to his face. His eyes still held the fire Adrian had lit inside him. All he saw was Adrian. He was warm, solid, just as impassioned and breathless as he was. Even now their hearts were beating the same though the dance had ended. A few, fleeting minutes had seemed like a blissful eternity. Adrian moved in to close the distance for the kiss Lucrezio had been yearning for. Just before their lips could touch the roar of applause snapped Lucrezio back to reality. He blinked rapidly, pulling away to a more suitable distance for the public eye. Adrian set him down carefully at his prompting. They were swarmed by people congratulating them on their performance before either could truly catch their breath. The music changed to something lively and folk-like. 

Adrian managed to pull Lucrezio away as a crowd began filling the floor. “Come on. There’s someone I want you to meet,” he smiled. Lucrezio knew he shouldn’t let that smile sway him as much as it did. But he couldn’t help himself. He loved Adrian’s smile. It was bright, cheerful like the sun, and so like him. So he let himself be pulled along for just a little longer.


	2. Before Dawn

Midnight announced itself with a soft song from a grand clock. Revelers emptied the palace halls. They joined the late-night celebrations filling Vesuvia’s streets instead, filling bars and inns and parties held in the streets themselves. Dignitaries leaving that night were escorted to the harbor by carriage. Guests who were staying at the palace left for their rooms. At length the clamor of the crowds dissipated and the palace was still. The riotous sounds of partying in the streets could be heard throughout the city. But the palace remained in relieved silence. The only signs of the party were the soft, glimmering orbs of light scattered throughout the foliage. Stars danced in the sky in their own celebration. 

Lucrezio stood on his balcony in contemplation. Memories of the ball filled his vision, burning themselves into his mind for him to cherish. His skin still remembered the heat of Adrian’s touch while they danced. His heart fluttered as if he were being spun around the floor again. It felt good to be back in the solace of his room; away from the crowds and societal expectations he was so often constrained by. A soft knock came at his door. “Yes…” he called in response. He heard the soft clack of the door opening and closing behind him.

“Hey.”

Lucrezio turned. It was a voice--a person-- he hadn’t been expecting to see. “Adrian.”

“I came to say goodnight,” Adrian smiled. He joined Lucrezio on the balcony. “We had a great time. Thanks for inviting us.”

“I’m glad you could all make it,” the count said as he turned his attention back to the garden.

The doctor turned toward it as well. “Is that maid okay? She had a rough night.”

“She was understandably shaken, but I believe she pulled through well enough. I gave her the option to switch tasks with someone if she wanted. The audacity of that man…” He scoffed in disbelief as he recalled the scene.

Adrian rubbed at the back of his neck a little. “If he hadn’t been that way… would you have accepted his offer of his daughter’s hand?” he asked slowly.

Lucrezio glanced at him.  _ ‘Why does he look nervous to ask that?’ _ he wondered. “No. I have no interest in political marriage. It was something my parents never forced on me either.”

“I see…” 

_ ‘He sounds relieved… Or am I imagining it?’ _

“I uh… I noticed you were rather tense with Nadia earlier. You spoke well; that is, you appeared calm enough. But I noticed your body was tense while you were talking to her. It must have been nerve wracking to have your father’s ex-wife attend your first solo ball,” he sympathized.

A long exhale left the count. “It was,” he admitted. “She is intimidating. At least, her status is…”

Adrian’s eyes shifted to him. He could see how Lucrezio was holding himself. His arms were softly folded at his waist in a subconscious effort to protect himself. He realized he must have been worried about many things that night. Adrian wondered what he could say to cheer him up. “You can be pretty intimidating yourself,” he offered.

Lucrezio was silent for a few moments. When he looked at Adrian his eyes were searching. “Do I intimidate you?” he asked. 

His voice was much softer than Adrian had expected. He held his gaze as he thought of the question.  _ ‘Sometimes…’  _ he found himself admitting to himself.  _ ‘He can be so calm and collected it amazes me. There are times my heart is in a frenzy because of him… yet he seems so confident. And there is a strength in him I don’t know if I could ever have.’ _ At length he gave Lucrezio a soft smile. “I don’t think intimidate is the right word for it,” he mused. Lucrezio’s brow rose with more questions but he said nothing. Instead Adrian noticed the same pensive expression take to his face as he had seen on the dance floor. It had his own brow creasing in concern.  _ ‘Why is he closing himself off? Did something happen I’m not aware of?’  _ Again he searched his mind for something to say. “Doctor Satrinava thought well of you,” he told him. “They’ve known my dad for years so I’ve gotten to hear lots of their stories. They’re easy to talk to, aren’t they? I often forget they’re a princess, too,” he continued with a smile.

Lucrezio’s gaze softened some. “Yes, I noticed that, too,” he agreed. “You must respect them a lot.”

“I do! They don’t know magic, at least not that I know of, but they’re a great doctor. I hope to learn a lot from them,” Adrian affirmed enthusiastically.

The count felt his chest grow warmer at the sight of his carefree smile. It was so easy for Adrian to smile. His laughter was bright and bubbly as well. It was such a happy sound. Lucrezio couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed, let alone smiled. A swift pain replaced the warmth he had felt as another memory flashed through his mind. The woman he had seen with Adrian had been smiling. His eyes flicked away to hide the sadness reflected in them.  _ ‘I bet her laugh is bright like his, too…’ _ he thought to himself.  _ ‘He should be with someone like her. Someone who is easy to talk to, who smiles and laughs often. He deserves someone open like he is.’ _

Adrian reached out, gently brushing his fingers along his skin as he traced the curve of his face again. “Lucrezio…?” His hand paused to cup Lucrezio’s cheek.

Lucrezio’s heart thumped with a mix of heavy emotions. He let his eyes flutter shut as Adrian’s fingers traveled over his skin. A sweet thrill went through him as he leaned into the touch to his cheek.  _ ‘Gods, I love his touch. His hands are so gentle and warm… I wish I could tell him how much I want him to hold me.’ _ His own thoughts tormented him. He wished he could put his wants, his wishes, his feelings into words. It was something he knew he had always had trouble with. But, oh gods, how he desperately wanted to be able to express himself to Adrian. All he could do was place a cool hand on Adrian’s in return. He let Adrian’s warm touch calm his trembling heart. When he opened his eyes again his vision was filled with Adrian’s image. The soft glow to his eyes had his heart threatening to misbehave again. 

Adrian stepped slowly closer. He brought his hand to Lucrezio’s waist, hearing the way his breath caught at the touch, and wrapped an arm gently around him as he closed the distance. Lucrezio brought a hand to Adrian’s chest. His whole body thrummed with a deep yearning the closer Adrian drew. Auburn locks framed his face. His scent drifted into the air. His warmth seeped into Lucrezio’s own body. Adrian kept his gaze on Lucrezio as he leaned in. He could see every star mirrored in his eyes. The memory of how Lucrezio had looked at the end of their dance flashed through his mind. He paused when their lips were inches away.  _ ‘He’s trembling again…’  _ A slow movement caught his attention. Lucrezio brought his other hand slowly, hesitantly, to Adrian’s own cheek. It was a silent form of consent for him to continue. And when Adrian looked into Lucrezio’s eyes again he could see the unspoken plea they held. His heart thrilled in his chest. Then, at last, he gave Lucrezio the kiss he had been longing for all night.

One kiss begat another, then another, each growing more fervent in kind. Lucrezio gave a soft moan. Adrian tightened his hold around his waist. He wanted to devour him with kisses; to bring back the passion he had felt earlier to show Lucrezio just how wild he drove him. Somehow he managed to restrain himself. When Lucrezio’s eyes opened again Adrian gave a bit of a breathless laugh. “I’ve wanted to do that since our dance,” he admitted. Lucrezio gave a breath similar to his own, heat pooling in his cheeks under Adrian’s touch. The taller brushed his thumb across the blushing skin. “You’re gorgeous, Lucrezio.”

Lucrezio felt his heart do a somersault. _ ‘Don’t say things like that. You’ll give me too much hope.’ _ He managed to find something to say in return. “You look… infuriatingly handsome.”

Adrian laughed. Then he gave a regretful sigh. “I suppose I should go… to let you rest. Though… I would very much like to keep kissing you.” 

Again the soft embers of desire in Adrian’s eyes sparked the same in Lucrezio.  _ ‘I want him… And right now he wants me,’ _ he realized. His selfish wants almost made him ashamed, but with Adrian he dared to be selfish just this once. His words were nearly a whispered plea. “Then kiss me.” 

This time Adrian did not hold back. He kissed Lucrezio with all the passion he had felt on the dance floor. His hand moved to the back of his head where his fingers met with soft hair and flower petals. Lucrezio’s arms wrapped around his neck. He gave in to Adrian’s hold with ease. When the need for air became unavoidable Adrian moved his lips to Lucrezio’s neck. The braid gave him unrestricted access to the supple flesh. He heard every gasp and staggered breath. Lucrezio’s hands gripped at his arms for support. Teeth and tongue worked to leave a mark of claim, stark red against pale flesh. Adrian looked at the mark with pride. Before he could ask Lucrezio if he was allowed more he was pulled down for more kisses. 

Lucrezio kept a hold of Adrian’s suit jacket as he pulled him into his room. He reached up into his hair and pulled out the glass flower, pausing in their kisses to set it on the bedside table. His fingers worked to undo the other’s jacket. He slid it off Adrian’s broad shoulders, both of them letting it fall to the floor, moving to the buttons of his shirt next. Adrian found all words cut off by hungry kisses. Though he had no cause for complaint. With his shirt now open Lucrezio directed him to the bed. He caught Adrian by surprise as he guided him back far enough for the back of his knees to hit the bed. Lucrezio lowered him to the bed, moving to hover over him with his legs straddling him.

Adrian let out a soft sigh as lips pressed to his neck. Slender fingers caressed his bared skin, pushing the fabric of his shirt aside to expose more of him. Lucrezio placed kisses to his freckled skin. His lips trailed lower as Adrian brought a hand to his hair again. It spurred him on, lower, causing Adrian to blush when he felt Lucrezio’s lips nearing his hips. His eyes widened as Lucrezio’s fingers moved to the fastenings of his pants. He flushed as the fastenings came fully undone. Lucrezio’s hand slipped inside to find the heated flesh beneath. Adrian pulled Lucrezio up so he could claim his lips with kisses. He shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. He pulled at the hair tie keeping Lucrezio’s braid together. Then plucked each flower out of its folds one by one. They fell to the floor and the bed without a sound. He worked his fingers gently through the braid to undo it, freeing Lucrezio’s hair from its intricacies. Soon Lucrezio’s long hair spilled along his back in its usual waterfall. Adrian brushed bangs back into place with a soft sweep. 

The clasps at the back of Lucrezio’s dress came undone with ease. Adrian kissed his shoulders as the silky fabric slipped down to expose them. He shifted again to lay Lucrezio onto the bed. He pulled the gown off him with care. Lucrezio arched his body as needed to make it easier, shivers going through him as Adrian deliberately let his fingers tease his skin as he undressed him. Adrian dropped the fabric to the floor with more care than he had for his own clothes. Lucrezio was laid bare before him. Delicate gold and diamond chains wrapped around his torso and his thigh, glimmering in the soft lantern glow. “Breathtaking…” Adrian voiced. Lucrezio looked away as a flush took to his cheeks. Adrian lowered his lips to his chest. Lucrezio’s heart thumped against his lips in response. Adrian kissed the large scar running along his torso, starting at the point closest to Lucrezio’s heart. He always started there, and it always made Lucrezio’s heart ache with a thousand emotions he couldn’t name. Adrian’s kisses moved lower. Lips and tongue found sensitive flesh to tease. Fingers trailed along scarred skin with an affectionate touch. Adrian ran his tongue over a nipple before closing his mouth around it. Lucrezio twitched under him. Adrian moved one hand along his thigh, the other teasing the nipple his mouth wasn’t occupied with. At length he moved his lips lower down Lucrezio’s quivering stomach. He pressed a kiss to the scar at Lucrezio’s hip.

“Don’t tease…” Lucrezio chided.

Adrian simply chuckled and placed another kiss to the mark. He took Lucrezio’s member in hand. A jolt went through the other when his lips found the heated flesh. His tongue teased the sensitive head before he took him in his mouth. He could feel every tremble of Lucrezio’s body. Every moan he elicited was sweeter than the last. He worked his tongue and mouth at a steady pace, his hands keeping a hold on Lucrezio’s thighs. A hand tangled in his hair while the other gripped the sheets. His name left the other’s lips moments before he found release. Adrian swallowed it all, pulling away to instead place kisses to Lucrezio’s jeweled thigh as they caught their breath.

“As alluring as these are… I doubt they’ll be very comfortable in the long run,” he pointed out, sliding a finger under the chains at Lucrezio’s thigh to show what he was talking about. He undid the small hook keeping the chain in place and slid it off Lucrezio’s leg. Then he gently shifted Lucrezio’s lower body to the side. Lucrezio took the hint and shifted the rest of the way onto his stomach. Adrian unhooked the chains around his waist. He pressed kisses up along the curve of his spine to his neck. A slight shiver went through Lucrezio when Adrian’s fingers brushed along his neck to move his hair out of the way. The last clasp came undone and the chain slipped off. Adrian moved it off the bed and placed both chains on the nightstand. “Do you have any oils handy?” he asked. 

“In the drawer…”

Adrian reached into the drawer in search, soon finding the right oil to work with. More kisses were pressed to Lucrezio’s back and shoulders. Adrian nudged for Lucrezio to raise his hips. Lucrezio was grateful for the curtain of hair hiding the deep flush on his cheeks as he did as he was told. A pillow was placed under his chest for extra comfort. Though it was quickly used to muffle his sounds as Adrian pushed a slick finger inside him. Adrian took his hand in his. “Hold on to me,” he encouraged between kisses. Lucrezio did just that, gripping his hand and bicep with the other as Adrian added another finger. He gave a few skillful crooks and thrusts before Lucrezio’s entire body gave a jolt of pleasure. 

The count was grateful for the pillow muffling his voice. Even if his moans were somewhat stifled he had no doubt Adrian could still feel what he was doing to him. His legs quivered with continuous pleasure. Adrian’s name left his lips in a breathless moan. His grip on the other tightened as a third digit pushed inside. Soon even the pillow could not muffle his moans as Adrian brought his body to the peak and over the edge again.  _ ‘He doesn’t play fair. His hands are too skilled…’ _

An amused chuckle came from his shoulder. “Don’t give out just yet. We’re far from finished,” Adrian promised.

Lucrezio felt the heat in his face grow hotter. “My legs…” he protested.

“Don’t worry. I’ll support you.” He moved behind Lucrezio, this time placing kisses to the scars on his back as he moved into position. That was a new sensation that caused Lucrezio to shiver under him. Adrian pulled Lucrezio properly onto his knees. He wrapped an arm around him, causing Lucrezio to have to use his arms to support himself, holding him still as he slowly pushed into him. Lucrezio trembled in his hold. “You’re shaking so much… Does it hurt?” Adrian inquired. 

Lucrezio shook his head with a soft swish of his hair against the silky sheets. “Keep going…” he assured. All other words were lost as Adrian began to move. He started slow, giving Lucrezio a bit of a reprieve from all the intense sensations coursing through his body. Before long he was unable to hold back. Lucrezio could do nothing but be swept up in his pace. Adrian held him tight. The heat of their bodies matched the heat of the night. Sounds of pleasure mixed with the distinct sound of skin on skin. The glow of candle light was their only witness.

Adrian paused when he felt Lucrezio begin to slip because his arms were giving way. He kept the hold at Lucrezio’s waist, shifting them into a new position together. Lucrezio gave a slight noise of surprise at finding himself suddenly in Adrian’s lap. No protests could be made though as Adrian began moving again. Lucrezio’s hands gripped at Adrian’s legs for support. The deep thrusts were making his mind numb with growing pleasure. The position made it impossible for Adrian to see Lucrezio’s face. By now he was familiar enough with his expressions to know the way Lucrezio’s brow was creased in pleasure.

A familiar pressure began building quickly in Lucrezio’s lower abdomen. “A-Adrian…” he panted. He put up a hand to try and get the other’s attention. “Adrian, wait, I’m…!” Orgasm stole his words as it worked through his body. Waves of pleasure so intense coursed through him he didn’t know what to do with himself. His hand practically slammed against the bed as his hips bucked. A long moan left him. Catching his breath seemed nearly impossible. His legs shook so noticeably he pulled them together in an effort to hide it.

The tightness surrounding him had Adrian letting out a groan of pleasure. “Damn…” he panted, slowing his thrusts to keep himself from going over the edge.

“Stop… I’m still…”

Adrian stopped. He waited for Lucrezio’s breath to gain some normalcy, rubbing his hand soothingly against his back. When at last he felt the other’s body had calmed down enough he leaned closer. “You okay?” he quirked. He was about to become concerned when it took Lucrezio a few moments to respond. Lucrezio turned to look at him, face flushed and eyes dark with desire. Adrian felt that gaze go straight down his spine.  _ ‘Damn…’  _ he thought again. He held to Lucrezio’s hips as he pushed to sit on his legs. He nudged Lucrezio’s legs apart and thrust in again. Moans left Lucrezio freely. His body twitched against Adrian when fingers found a nipple again. 

All too soon he felt the waves of another orgasm just as intense as the last. “Oh…!” he gasped. A hand flailed as if he didn’t know what to do with it. He took hold of the sheets again as his body spasmed, Adrian’s hold being the only thing keeping him on his knees. “Gods…!” Lucrezio nearly fell to the bed when Adrian pulled away. Luckily his strong arms were there to catch him. His mind was in such a haze it took a moment to register he was being laid on his back against the pillows. Adrian raised his hips with another pillow. A shudder went through him when he felt Adrian’s heat fill him again. He brought a shaking hand to Adrian’s chest as he thrust into him. He looked up at the other hovering over him. 

Auburn curls framed his face. His handsome brow was furrowed in pleasure, sweat from the heat and exertion emphasizing his toned body. Lucrezio’s fingers traveled down the plane of his taut stomach. 

Eyes like liquid mercury gazed at him with desire. Adrian brought a hand to his face, moving bangs from his sweaty forehead. Lucrezio felt his chest tighten with emotions that threatened to overflow.  _ ‘He’ll leave in the morning. I won’t stop him. I’ll let him go… let him find someone who deserves him. But right now he’s mine. And as long as he’s mine… I’ll give him all of me.’  _ Lucrezio moved his hand to Adrian’s hair, giving a tug that was oh-so-light as his only way to convey what he wanted.

Adrian’s lips found his with kisses so fierce they stole his breath away. His arms wrapped around him, ridding their bodies of any space between. Lucrezio’s hands sought for purchase at his shoulders. A gasp left him as Adrian tugged at his lip lightly with his teeth. His tongue swiped over the flesh before delving in his mouth. He felt Lucrezio tensing under him. The grip on his back tightened. His name left Lucrezio in an ardent murmur. It was enough to tell him Lucrezio was close. He drove them both to pleasure’s edge, muffling his own sounds of pleasure into Lucrezio’s neck as they found release. Lucrezio quivered under him. Adrian waited until they had caught their breath to pull away. To his surprise, Lucrezio stopped him before he could get too far. He gave the count a questioning tilt of his head.

“Just.. hold me a little longer. Please.”

Thought furrowed his brow. Lucrezio’s voice seemed almost forlorn. As if he was unable to be without contact. But the silent plea in Lucrezio’s eyes pushed away any reservations he had. He lowered himself back to the bed, pulling Lucrezio tightly into his arms. He heard Lucrezio give a soft sigh of relief.  _ ‘Did he think I wouldn’t hold him? I would never deny him this.’  _ Adrian caressed his forehead with soft kisses. He ran a hand through Lucrezio’s hair, moving it so the night breeze could cool his body. “I’ll hold you as long as you need me to,” he assured in a whisper. He heard a soft catch of breath before Lucrezio’s hold tightened. Adrian gazed out at what he could see of the view from the balcony. The moon shone into the room; a pale blue glow mixing with the gold of the lanterns. Lucrezio said nothing more as he slipped into sleep. He was determined to burn the feel of Adrian’s warmth surrounding him into his mind and body. If it would only be etched into his memory forever.

Adrian woke at dawn. A sky of vivid orange and gold chased away the darkness of night. The room was silent save for the occasional chirp of a bird in the garden. The lantern lights had snuffed out sometime during the night. Adrian sat up slowly, carefully unwinding his arms from the body in their hold. He looked down at Lucrezio’s sleeping form. He realized it was the first time he had woken first. Lucrezio was usually dressed for the day by the time Adrian woke. He swept bangs from the man’s sleeping face with a fond smile. Silently he slipped out of bed and to the bathroom to wash up. Lucrezio remained asleep as he dressed. Adrian turned toward him once more. He contemplated leaving a note for him. There were things he wanted to say. Questions he wanted to ask. But he had no idea where to start. In the end he placed a feather-light kiss to Lucrezio’s brow. “Sweet dreams, Lucrezio…” he whispered. Adrian slipped out of the palace unseen. He joined the many on their way home from the night’s revelry. Drunken patrons left bars for the comforts of home. The rest of the city was still as if sleeping itself. 

Once he reached home Adrian slipped silently inside. He took his shoes off so as not to disturb anyone. He found Rhys’ door open but his sister was fast asleep. No doubt she had been awake most of the night either waiting for him or cursing her insomnia. Adrian tucked her in and closed her door behind him. He closed his bedroom door as he stepped inside, shrugging off his suit jacket. His eyes were caught by something slipping out of the sleeve. It was a single violet flower. Adrian recognized it as one he had pulled out of Lucrezio’s hair. He smiled as he used a bit of magic to return it to its vibrancy, setting it in a small empty jar for a makeshift vase. It would be a beautiful reminder of the night.

When Lucrezio woke the sun was high in the sky. His body was sluggish, properly ravished and tingling with the aftermath. He looked out at the sky beyond his balcony. He knew Adrian had left hours ago. He was alone. It was what he had wanted; what he had decided on. Adrian’s warmth still lingered in his body and mind.  _ ‘So… why do I feel so empty…?’ _


	3. The Best Laid Plans

“Adrian…”

The doctor stared at the blank papers in front of him. He held a finger against his lips in thought. Something about Lucrezio had seemed off to him but he couldn’t place it. Was he sick? No; there had been no fever. Perhaps something had upset him. He tried to recall if he had heard someone speak ill of him. If they had it hadn’t been anyone in his group. Even the conversation with Nadia had gone well. And she had nothing bad to say about him when it was over either.

“Adrian.”

_ ‘Something was definitely wrong… He wasn’t himself. When we were together he seemed almost…’ _

“Earth to Adrian!!”

A sudden whack across the back of his head with a stack of papers shocked him out of his thoughts. “Ow…” He turned toward the assailant with a frown. “What was that for?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for five minutes!” Rhys insisted. “What’s got your head so far in the clouds, anyway?” she asked.

Adrian sighed. “Lucrezio,” he admitted.

“What else is new?”

“I think something was bothering him the other night. He was really quiet… And he seemed to be closing himself off,” her brother continued. “But I have no idea what it was. I didn’t hear anyone say anything bad about him… or to him… Even the disturbance with the chancellor didn’t ruin the night so he can’t have been worried about that…”

“Maybe he was just tired.”

Adrian shook his head. “No… I don’t think that’s all it was…” He looked at the blank papers again. He had been trying to put his thoughts to paper for hours to try and make sense of them.

“What makes you so sure?” Rhys quirked.

He blushed. He wasn’t sure he wanted Rhys to hear this much detail. “Well… when we were… intimate…” he began, the blush on his cheeks growing as he said it, “ he seemed almost… desperate for it.” Rhys made a face at his wording. “Not like that!” Adrian said hurriedly. “But, well… it seemed he was needing a distraction from whatever was bothering him,” he clarified. He thought back to the last thing Lucrezio had said that night.  _ ‘It felt like he didn’t want it to ever end… Like he didn’t want us to end.’  _

Rhys could see her brother was truly bothered by whatever had happened. She hummed in thought, wondering what she could say to make him cheer up or come to some sort of conclusion. Though the longer she thought the more a particular question kept popping into her mind. “What is he to you, anyway?” she asked. Adrian looked at her in slight surprise. Already Rhys knew this was not something he had considered. “You weren’t able to answer this at the ball either,” she pointed out. Adrian looked away as he hummed in thought. “Is he your boyfriend? Your lover?”

The doctor’s brow scrunched. “I don’t know…” he admitted slowly. “We never… made anything official between either of us… I don’t think we’ve ever gone on an official date either.”

“But you get intimate with him, don’t you?”

“Mm…”

“Sounds like a friends with benefits situation.”

“No,” Adrian said quickly, “it’s more than that. At least… it is to me…” He gave a groan of frustration as he placed his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him. He knew he had feelings for Lucrezio. He had for a long time. Although knowing that didn’t make it any easier to place just when those feelings had started. He also couldn’t put into words how deep they ran. Now it felt like another wrench had been thrown into things. What was Lucrezio to him? What was he to Lucrezio in return? Adrian didn't have an answer to that either, but it was the answer he felt he needed most. “What are we…?” he asked out loud. 

It had been a whisper, but loud enough for Rhys to hear. She placed a hand on Adrian’s shoulder. “Maybe that’s what he’s wondering, too,” she suggested gently. Adrian couldn’t deny she posed a good point. He remained in thought for a few minutes until Rhys spoke up again. “I know. If you haven’t had an official date yet, start there. Ask him out, show him a good time, and if it goes well and nothing seems off you have nothing to worry about.”

Adrian turned to her again. “You think that would work?”

“It’s better than you brooding in your office,” she said bluntly. Adrian frowned again. “Come on, Adrian. We all see how you two look at each other! And that dance at the ball wasn’t fooling anyone,” Rhys finished with an impish grin. She laughed as her brother blushed. “Now hurry up and get ready. We’re going to be late for dinner. It’s going to be crowded.”

“You don’t think we have enough chairs?” he asked as he stood from his desk.

“I don’t think we have a big enough table.”

Adrian laughed. “I guess we’ll be eating in the living room.” The two siblings headed out the door for home, locking the clinic door behind them.

Dinner at the Devorak family that night was loud and festive. The Satrinavas visited for the evening. Illain was spared from making a large meal himself as Adrian and Portia soon took over. Nazali and Julian took over entertainment, regaling the others with tales of the days Nazali had been Julian’s mentor. Natiqa had stories of her own to add. Laughter filled the house all evening. As Adrian had predicted dinner was held in the living room. At some point the area was cleared for games, re-enactments, and space for cushions by the fireplace. 

Later, when everything was cleared away and their guests safely sent off back to the palace, Adrian slipped into his room with a yawn. He was tired but in a good way. He loved spending time with his family no matter how extended. Though there was no denying he was glad to be in his own quiet space now that the night was over.  _ ‘This must be how Lucrezio feels after a meeting with other politicians,’ _ he thought. His eyes paused at the small flower on the desk. He thought back to his conversation with Rhys earlier.  _ ‘A date, huh… I have no idea how to plan one…’ _ He also wasn’t sure who to ask. Of course he knew the hardest part would be asking Lucrezio to go on one with him in the first place. He ran a hand through his hair as he loosed it from its ponytail.  _ ‘I should worry about that first,’ _ he decided.

The time to ask came sooner than he was prepared. Adrian was in town running errands. He needed more supplies for the clinic as well so it was a good way to kill two birds with one stone. He was chatting with the apothecary when a passing conversation caught his attention.

“Did you hear? There’s a witch in Vesuvia,” a woman told her companion.

“A witch? What do you mean?”

“I mean a woman who knows magic, of course.”

“And what’s strange about that? We have a magician, don’t we? What makes this woman different?” 

The woman scoffed. “Don’t you know? A witch is said to deal with darker magic. And this woman… they say she has a certain aura about her.”

“Is she evil?” the other asked.

“I don’t know. They only say something about her is unsettling.”

Adrian hummed a bit in thought. He paid the apothecary for his wares and continued on his way. More conversation about the witch caught his ears. The general consensus seemed to be there was something about her that drew the attention of many. Whether that was beauty or power was undetermined. Though he soon found out for himself as he reached another part of the city where the street began to narrow. The crowds parted to make way, huddling close to give the newcomer space. “Witch,” they whispered. Adrian took advantage of his height to see who everyone was talking about.

A tall woman with olive skin walked confidently through the streets. Her ink black hair was hidden in a silk scarf, a few errant strands framing her face. She wore a casual dress with a low neckline and wide open sleeves. Images of colorful sea life decorated the light fabric. A bright sash accentuated her waist. Layered jewels of turquoise,red, gold, and amber hung from her neck and ears. A large medallion hung low. A turquoise bracelet wound around her right wrist. She seemed to walk with ease as if she had known the streets all her life. 

Adrian could see why the townspeople seemed wary of her. She exuded an aura of power. Her presence itself held a power of attraction, and Adrian had no doubt her beauty played into that. The more he looked at her the more he thought he saw a resemblance to someone else in her face and the way she carried herself. He watched as the woman stopped at a stall to observe the goods sold there. People began walking warily past her to continue on their way. Before Adrian could make his own way through he heard more whispered conversation. Though this conversation came from a younger audience. 

“The count! Oh, he’s so handsome!” a woman tittered to her friends.

“I would have given anything to be at that ball!” another said wistfully.

“I bet he looked fabulous in his suit!” the third added and they all giggled.

_ ‘Actually he wore a dress,’ _ Adrian thought. He quickly decided to keep that to himself. There was no telling how the women would react if they knew. He scanned the crowds until his eyes locked on familiar white locks. Lucrezio strode through the streets as perfectly poised as ever. Adrian noticed he wore something on the casual side for him, letting him know he wasn’t in town with a political guest. _ ‘Good. Maybe I can get a chance to ask him today,’ _ he thought. Nervous butterflies flitted in his stomach. The whispers grew as Lucrezio approached the woman everyone was talking about. Adrian watched the exchange. They seemed comfortable with each other. It was something others noticed as well which only caused more whispers. _ ‘Ugh, this is stupid. If I watch him I won’t get to ask!’ _ Adrian scolded himself. He took in a breath to steady himself, as if he needed the extra seconds to gather his courage, and crossed the street toward the two. “Count Lucrezio,” he voiced to get his attention.

Lucrezio turned toward him. He seemed taken aback for a split second before composing himself. “Doctor Devorak,” he greeted.

“Could I have a word with you? I’d like to fill you in on an update about the clinic,” Adrian requested. The talk of his clinic was simply a cover-up for anyone who was listening. He knew appearances needed to be kept. The clinic would seem like a legitimate reason for them to speak.

“Of course,” Lucrezio said. He excused himself to the woman before following Adrian into an alley for privacy. “This isn’t really about the clinic, is it?” he quirked.

“No, it’s… something personal,” Adrian admitted sheepishly.

Lucrezio felt his stomach tighten with dread. He swallowed slightly to tamp down those emotions so he could continue to appear calm. “What is it?”

Adrian wrung his fingers together anxiously. “Do you have free time soon?” he managed.

“I’m free the day after tomorrow.”

“Would you… like to go on a date with me?”

Lucrezio seemed to freeze where he stood. His eyes widened ever-so-slightly as he processed what Adrian had just said. It was not at all what he was expecting. And it was why he had no idea how to respond. “I…” he stammered.

“He would love to.” They both turned toward the woman who had been with Lucrezio earlier. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she smiled. “I imagine there are quite a few exciting things for young people like yourselves to do these days.”

The count gave a bit of a sigh before speaking. “Aunt Tempe, this is Adrian Devorak,” he introduced. “Adrian… this is my great aunt Tempe.”

Adrian realized instantly why she had seemed so familiar. Having the two side by side he could see the family resemblance. He extended his hand to her. “Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he smiled.

Tempe turned her gaze directly on him. It was in that moment Adrian understood why so many seemed to fear her. Her eyes, dark as obsidian, held an unfathomable knowing. She took Adrian’s outstretched hand. Adrian felt like she was touching into his very subconscious with that simple touch. Brief as it was it was enough to send a bit of a chill through him. Tempe smiled and a gleam set in her eyes. “It’s a pleasure, Adrian,” she replied. Her voice was smooth and mellow, calm as an afternoon tide. “Lucrezio, I’m heading for the bakery. Would you like to meet me there?” she asked the young count.

“I’ll be right there,” Lucrezio promised. She gave Adrian one more smile, knowing and intrigued, before continuing down the streets toward Selasi’s bakery. Lucrezio turned back to Adrian. “I’m sorry. What were you saying?”

“Oh, uh… about going on a date…” he responded, somewhat in a daze from whatever odd effect Tempe had over him.

“Right…” Lucrezio looked down at his feet, shily tucking hair behind his ear. It seemed an eternity to Adrian before he spoke. “I would like that very much…” he said softly.

A large grin broke on Adrian’s face. The nerves he had felt disappeared as if they had never been there. “Great!” he beamed. “Let’s meet at Asra’s shop at noon. I’ll pick you up from there,” he suggested.

He nodded. “I’ll see you then.” He turned to leave the alley, pausing to glance at Adrian over his shoulder before disappearing into the street.

Adrian let out a huge breath of relief. “Yes!” When he stepped out into the street there was a new spring to his step.

Asra looked up in surprise at the figures in the shop doorway. “Madam Tempe,” he said, the surprise evident in his voice as well.

Tempe gave a warm smile. “Hello, Asra. It’s been a while,” she greeted.

“It’s been… nearly five years,” he clarified.

“So long? Hmm… Time flies.” She looked around the shop with fondness. “I see you’re keeping it up well. There is a lot of love in its walls.”

Asra cast his eyes down to the counter. “I can’t seem to let it go… Not yet…” he said. The melancholy tone he used had Lucrezio looking guiltily away. Asra cleared his throat. “So. How long have you been in Vesuvia?” he asked.

“I arrived this morning,” Tempe responded. She moved around the shop as she spoke, fingers touching various hanging trinkets and vials on the shelves. “Lucrezio has been so kind as to accompany me. It’s a shame I couldn’t see the full festivities but there are still many flowers around for me to enjoy.”

“It’s a shame you couldn’t join us for the ball,” Asra commented. “It was very well done.”

“I don’t doubt it. Unfortunately I am not one for formal affairs. I would have been much more comfortable in the streets. Would you show me the living space?” she asked Asra as she neared the stairs. 

“Of course.” He looked at Lucrezio. “Can you watch the shop for a few minutes?” When Lucrezio nodded he escorted Tempe up the stairs into the small living space upstairs. Their voices trailed off the further up they went.

Lucrezio stood in the silence of the magic shop. He ran his fingers along the wood of the counter. He could hear laughter and see memories of his past--of Asra’s past with his father-- as if the shop itself remembered everything. He couldn’t help wondering if part of the reason Asra couldn’t let the shop go was because he loved those memories too much. He had asked him once if he ever thought of leaving it. Asra had always dismissed it with the fact he was the only magician in the city. Lucrezio gave a heavy sigh as he leaned against the counter. _ ‘We miss you, dad… I wish you were here. I need someone to talk to. I need someone to chase the bad thoughts away.’  _ Descending footsteps pulled him out of his reverie. 

Asra glanced at Lucrezio. His brow creased softly in concern. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Lucrezio responded.

Asra knew that was a lie. That was a phrase Lucrezio never used. It was too casual. He reached out to put his hand on Lucrezio’s. “Are you sure?” he pressed.

“I imagine he’s simply nervous about his date,” Tempe chimed in.

The magician’s eyes widened. “Date?”

“Yes, with a young Adrian Devorak.”

“Ah.” The shock wore off instantly. “Are you nervous?” he asked the young man with a smile.

“Yes…” Lucrezio replied. Although he was nervous it was not for the reasons his aunt and Asra thought. He had no doubt Adrian would make it as enjoyable for him as possible. He was nervous his resolve would waver. He had decided to let Adrian move on. He was not at all confident he could still do so after the date. “We’re meeting here. Is that alright?” 

“Of course,” Asra readily agreed. “What are you going to wear? We should braid your hair in case you do some sort of activity.”

“That’s an excellent idea. Besides, it is summer and you’ll want to stay cool,” Tempe added. The conversation continued between the two as Lucrezio listened. Despite the topic he felt somewhat at ease again. Even the shift into dates Asra and Luka had gone on didn’t dampen his mood too much.

Lucrezio stared at the outfit set aside for tomorrow. It was the most casual outfit he owned, guaranteeing he wouldn't stand out too much in the city. He only hoped it wouldn’t look too sloppy. He was freshly bathed, his hair cool from drying, everything he would need laid out and ready for his date with Adrian. The only thing that wasn't ready was his heart. It fluttered nervously. His stomach felt empty as if he hadn’t eaten though he knew he had. He cursed himself for saying yes. It was going against his plans to move on. As much as he wanted to keep Adrian close by his side he was convinced there was someone better out there for him. The ball had driven that point painfully home. He wished again his parents were around for him to talk to. A relationship of any kind was completely new to him. He had no one to ask for advice. He wished he had someone to tell him what to do; someone to help him convince him his mind was being cruel to him. 

Tears stung at his eyes. He pressed against the point between his eyes as nausea hit. A plethora of unsavory emotions was hitting him at once. There was no way he would be able to sleep in the state he was in. It hurt that Adrian was the one he wanted to go to. Adrian was the one he wanted to find comfort in. Another person popped into his mind. There was no guarantee the other person would still be awake but he felt compelled to try. He left his room for the silent palace halls. Low lantern light helped guide his way. Before long he stood in front of a familiar door. However, now that he was there, he found his resolve faltering.  _ ‘What if he’s not awake? What if he pushed me away too?’  _ Lucrezio took in a breath and let it out slowly. He raised a hesitant hand to the door and knocked in a specific way. He felt some relief at hearing the affirmation to enter. Still hesitant, he opened the heavy door and stepped inside.

Asra sat in bed in a way that indicated he had been lying down until Lucrezio had arrived. He rubbed at his eyes as they adjusted to the dim lighting. “Hey… What’s going on?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you…” Lucrezio apologized.

“No, it’s okay. I haven’t been asleep for long,” the magician assured. “Is something wrong? Are you nervous about tomorrow?” he asked gently.

“No, I…” The count looked at his hands. He wrung them together as emotions welled in his throat again. “I’m upset,” he said quietly. “There’s all these ugly thoughts in my head and I can’t get rid of them. It’s making me feel a little sick,” he admitted. He brought a hand to his head.

Asra scoot back in his bed to make more space. “Come here,” he invited, patting the empty space. Lucrezio walked over. He got into bed upon further invitation. Asra pulled the covers over him before settling beside him. He propped his head up with an arm against the pillow. The other brushed over Lucrezio’s forehead. “Close your eyes…” he instructed. Lucrezio did so. “Take slow, deep breaths.” Lucrezio did so again. Asra rubbed gently at the young man’s temple as he breathed. “Is the nausea gone?”

“Mm…”

“Good. Now… keep breathing and try to get some sleep,” Asra softly urged. He brought a hand to Lucrezio’s hair. “I’ll chase the bad thoughts away.”

Lucrezio felt his heart pang at the familiar words he had been longing to hear. His brow creased as he fought back tears. He pressed his forehead against Asra’s torso. With Asra’s help he eventually found sleep.

  
  


Adrian smoothed his outfit for the hundredth time as he walked toward the magic shop. He wasn’t in anything especially fancy, but he had made sure it was clean and fresh. He had planned the itinerary for the day, written it on a piece of paper, and memorized it because of how nervous he was. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. He had spent so much time with Lucrezio already. They had spent entire days together doing various things. Some days had been spent simply reading. Others they had spent working on their respective work in each other’s presence. They had even taken a trip together. So why was one day making him so jittery? Perhaps it was the fact it was an ‘official’ date. Something about the word put more pressure on him.

“Adrian,” Nazali called out to him. “Are you not working today?” they asked.

“No. I don’t have any appointments so dad is covering in case there are emergencies.”

“I see. Where are you headed?”

“The magic shop. I’m… meeting someone,” he answered bashfully.

“Oh, really? I’m headed there myself.”

“Really? What for?”

“My waist-bag is falling apart at the seams. I’m going to see if Asra has a remedy of some sort. I only carry thread for stitches. It’s not exactly suitable for needlework on cloth, you see.”

Adrian laughed. “No, I suppose not.” He looked at the road at his feet for a moment. “Doctor Satrinava…”

“Hmm?”

“If… someone you cared for deeply seemed off to you all of a sudden… what would you do? How would you get them to tell you what was wrong?” 

Nazali looked at him quizzically. They hummed a moment before speaking. “I suppose it depends on the person. With my sisters, I don’t usually have to do a lot of coaxing. They’re not too hard to read when it comes to their emotions. But I take it that’s not the case with you.” Adrian shook his head. “I suppose you could try talking about other things first. Then it may prompt them to open up about what’s really bothering them,” Nazali suggested.

Adrian gave a grateful smile. “Thank you. I think I’ll try that.”

Nazali smiled back. They stopped walking as they had reached the magic shop. “Well. Here we are. Would you like me to lead the way?” they teased the young man beside them.

“N-No, I’ll go first,” Adrian blushed. He took in a breath before opening the shop door and stepping inside. 

Asra greeted them with a smile. “Welcome,” he said. “I was expecting one of you,” he said, directing a knowing gaze toward Adrian. “He’ll be down shortly. You’re early, you know.”

“I know. I didn’t want to keep him waiting. Lucrezio is always punctual.”

“He is that. What can I do for you, Doctor Satrinava?” 

Nazali set their bag on the counter. “Do you have a magical fix for this?” they asked, pointing to the orange patchwork heap.

Asra stared at it. “What kind of fix do you need?”

“Well, you see, I need it to hold up for long periods of time. I carry some essentials in it and I would like it not to fall apart while I’m traveling. Especially when I travel on the seas. Stitching thread isn’t exactly meant for regular needlework,” they explained.

“Hmm… Well I might have a spell or two but I don’t think I have any thread…” 

Footsteps coming down the stairs caused the three to look up. Lucrezio’s form came into view as he came into the main room. His hair was pulled up, a thick braid wrapped around the base of a tall ponytail. Adrian stared. It was still new for him to see Lucrezio’s hair up in any way. Braids he was used to, but updos were rare. Adrian recognized his outfit as the one he had worn when they had toured Ostrain. Lucrezio gave Nazali a respectful bow of his head as he walked to Adrian. “Hello,” he greeted.

“Hello,” Adrian replied. “You look great.”

“Thank you. You look very nice yourself,” he returned. 

Adrian blushed. He was suddenly very glad he had prepared his clothes ahead of time. “Are you ready to go?” he asked. The other nodded. “Great. I thought we’d start with a trip to the New District. There’s a cozy little tea room that would be perfect for lunch.”

“Lead the way.”

“Ah, youth,” a melodious voice came behind them. Tempe emerged from the backroom. “Hello again, young Adrian,” she greeted.

The doctor faltered at her obsidian gaze. “Hello…”

Asra laughed. “Madam Tempe, you’re scaring him.”

“Tempe…” Nazali repeated slowly. They gazed at the woman in concentration. Recognition dawned on their face. “Tempest?”

“As the tides themselves,” Tempe confirmed. “I’ve only met one person with such fiery hair… though they were a little princess with lofty dreams of seeing the world as a doctor.”

“Did you meet this princess in your little town of Basilita?”

“I did. They wore a tunic and pants. Quite an odd outfit for a princess.”

“And you wore a light yellow dress while you played in the surf,” Nazali smiled. They reached out to take Tempe’s hand in theirs. “You grew up beautifully.”

Tempe squeezed their hand. “Still as blunt as ever, Nazali,” she smiled.

Lucrezio cleared his throat. “Aunt Tempe, I’ll see you at the palace when I return,” he told her.

“Of course, my dove. Do enjoy yourself,” she told him before turning her attention back to Nazali.

Adrian took Lucrezio by the hand and led him out of the shop, the two of them waving to Asra as they left. “That was a surprise,” he voiced. “It seems they know each other.”

“It does seem that way. I am surprised they recognized each other. It sounded like they were children when they met,” Lucrezio agreed.

“Hmm… I’ll ask Doctor Satrinava about it later.” He turned to give Lucrezio a smile. “Let’s get going. We have the whole day for each other,” he grinned.

Lucrezio felt his heart leap. Adrian’s smile truly was a weakness for him. As was the squeeze he gave to his hand. “Mm,” he nodded. Once again he was pulled along at Adrian’s pace.

New District was the flooded shopping district made anew. Streets had been remade, houses fixed and rebuilt, and color added to the once dreary part of the city. The canals ran with clear water. Bridges connected wider streets. Businesses had once again flourished in the area. The buildings had been painted with bright colors, giving the district a unique feel that set it apart to add to its rebirth. There were several specialty restaurants in the wider streets. Housing occupied most of the smaller streets. There was no more blatant disparity between the canals there and the canals in the city center where those with more wealth called home.

Adrian led Lucrezio to the tea room he had mentioned. Bustling with patrons, the sweet aroma of pastries and various teas filled the air from one end of the street to another. A wrought iron fence ran along the edge of the street to separate it from the canal. Climbing flower vines wrapped naturally along the bars. Tables were set up along the side facing the tea room. The shop was filled with rows of colorful teaware lining the walls. Pastries, sweets, and light sandwiches were served on tiered stands. The longest wall held a display of pastries and cakes and the ordering counter. Bags of tea leaves were on the shelves behind ready for purchase.

“There’s a table right over there,” Adrian pointed out, gesturing to a corner of the room. “I’ll place our order.” Lucrezio nodded in agreement and headed for the table. He looked out at the streets from the window as he waited. Adrian worked his way patiently through the line of customers until he could place his order. He then joined Lucrezio at the table. He noticed the somewhat nostalgic glaze to his eyes. “What’s on your mind?” he asked.

“I was remembering when we reopened this district,” Lucrezio told him. “I was only five. There were so many people… But they were all happy to have this district back in shape. Dad styled it after Basilita. That’s where he was born. I’m glad to see it doing so well.”

“Don’t you come here often on your inspections?”

“No… I haven’t come here for a while. It’s been about two years, I think.” He turned to Adrian. “I’m glad you brought me here,” he said thankfully.

Adrian smiled. He reached out to take his hand. A giddy thrill went through him when Lucrezio allowed him to. “Me, too.”

Lunch was pleasant and relaxed. Adrian had ordered foods he was sure the other would like, meaning most had fresh fruit in one form or another. It made him happy to see Lucrezio enjoy himself. There were subtle signs others would not have noticed. Adrian wondered if he was the only one who knew what those signs were. An aroma of tea and incense followed them as they made their way out of the district. 

Adrian took him to Goldgrave next. They slipped into an inconspicuous viewing spot in the rafters Julian had told him about. The play was a satire about a foreign land. A pompous politician kept getting tricked by an animal spirit until at last his evil deeds were exposed. Their hiding spot in the rafters provided the best view and sound. After the play they wandered leisurely through the streets. Street artists had set up their easels where they felt they could get the best artistic view. Young children were getting their faces painted with designs large and small. 

A petting zoo was set up in the empty colosseum. Lucrezio was well aware of the Red Market running beneath it. He had been through it several times, sometimes unaccompanied. Children pulled their parents along from one pen to another to see all the animals. A small horse carried children around in calm circles. There were colorful exotic birds that would perch readily on a person’s finger or shoulder. Lucrezio nearly laughed at how nervous Adrian seemed around the small creatures. He held his hand still as he gently nudged a blue budgie from his own fingers to Adrian’s. With Lucrezio’s help Adrian was even able to feed a few birds with confidence. 

Another pen held rabbits of various colors and sizes. Adrian was much more confident with them, though the rabbits didn’t always feel the same. He managed to get one to stay in his lap and turned to Lucrezio to show him. When he saw the other however he could only watch. Lucrezio held a small white rabbit with black spots expertly in his arms. He stroked the rabbit with slow movements. The rabbit seemed to be melting in his hold. There was a soft look on Lucrezio’s face Adrian had never seen. It was beautiful nonetheless and he felt his chest grow warm as he watched him. He watched the other place a brief kiss to the rabbit’s head before handing it carefully back to the old woman manning the pen. He turned to Adrian with a questioning look. Adrian decided to keep the adorable scene to himself.

Dinner was spent in South End. At first Adrian wasn’t sure it would be the proper place to take Lucrezio considering his status. But after hearing what Lucrezio wanted to eat he could think of only one place to go. Noise from the Rowdy Raven could be heard as they made their way to the whole in the wall restaurant Adrian had in mind. The best part about South End was the residents. They were lively and brash, but tight-lipped when it mattered. Adrian knew he could hold Lucrezio’s hand without shocked whispers or disapproving gazes. No one would tell the courtiers the count was holding hands with someone lower in status. Status didn’t matter here, and it was a relief to them both. Adrian wasn’t sure how to ask if they could hold hands even though the want was desperately there. He kept reaching for Lucrezio’s hand only to pull back hesitantly. At one point his finger brushed Lucrezio’s hand before he pulled back. Lucrezio looked down at their hands. He pretended he hadn’t noticed for Adrian’s sake. He reached out and hooked their pinky fingers together. Adrian’s breath caught in his lungs. Slowly he slid his fingers against Lucrezio’s hand until their fingers touched. He threaded his fingers into the space between Lucrezio’s. Lucrezio locked their hands together himself. Adrian’s hand was warm against his. It seemed to spread from his hand to his heart. It was both wonderful and painful at the same time.

After a meal of hearty stew and bread Adrian walked Lucrezio back to the palace. The streets were emptying as they made their way through the marketplace. Shops had been closed for the night. The lanterns in front of houses burned to guide their occupants home. Some of the buildings still held their decor from the flower festival. Others were freshly washed to mark its end. Adrian and Lucrezio walked in silence for some time. People greeted them idly as they passed. As they left the dim lighting of the streets for the trek leading to the palace Adrian noticed the slight signs of fatigue on the other’s face. He recalled Nazali’s earlier advice. Maybe if he got Lucrezio talking about something else he would open up. “Have you been having trouble sleeping?” he asked. Lucrezio nodded. “Is it memories again?” Adrian pressed.

“It’s… an amalgamation of memories and nightmares. They blend into one dream and I can’t make any sense of them,” Lucrezio explained. He had been having the same strange dream almost every night for the past month. The only nights he hadn’t were the night of the ball and last night. Of course there were other things bothering him than just the nightmare. He looked down at the ground as he walked. The closer they came to the palace gates the closer their date came to an end. He felt his chest tighten. He wished the walk would never end so he could be with Adrian just that much longer. _ ‘But that’s too selfish of me…’  _

Adrian’s brow creased in concern.  _ ‘Somehow it feels like he’s keeping something to himself. Why won’t he talk about it? Is it something he can’t tell me?’ _ he wondered. “We saw a lot of kids today. Vesuvia is a great place to raise children, I think. You’re helping make that possible,” he told him. 

Lucrezio kept his eyes on the ground. “You’re good with children…”

“I think you would be, too,” Adrian offered.

“I… am not good with other people’s emotions,” the count said slowly. “I can barely comfort you, an adult.”

_ ‘Barely? He does a great job of comforting me. He might not be sure of himself when he tries but the point is he does try.’ _ Adrian’s concern grew into confusion.

“You deserve better than me.” 

Adrian stopped where he stood. The words had been so quiet he wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. Whether he had or not they had still caught him by surprise. “What…?”

Lucrezio turned to him. “You are so  _ good _ , Adrian. You are patient to a fault and kind to everyone you meet. You save lives. I… I have taken lives.”

Adrian wanted to argue that self-defense wasn’t the same as murder like he was making it seem. But something about Lucrezio’s demeanor made it hard for him to speak. His heart beat with growing anxiety. The high altitude seemed to be hitting him in a way it never had before. Though the things Lucrezio said were flattering he found no pleasure in hearing them. It felt like there were words waiting to be said that would hurt them both. A knot was forming in his stomach. The expression on Lucrezio’s face wasn’t helping how he felt either. He had seen him at his lowest; grief-stricken and dead to all emotions. He was beginning to see that same dead look trying to settle in Lucrezio’s vibrant eyes. 

“You deserve to be with someone as bright and warm and good as you are. You should not be with someone like me.”

He noticed then they had been standing a short distance from the castle gates. How long had they already been at the end? Lucrezio began to step toward the gates. He grabbed his hand before he could get far. “Lucrezio…”

At last Lucrezio turned to look properly at him. Though he hadn’t shut himself off to emotions completely yet Adrian could see he was putting on a facade. “Goodnight, Adrian…”

“Goodnight.” Lucrezio let out a short breath. He slid his hand from Adrian’s hold as he walked inside the palace gates. Adrian wanted to catch his hand again. He wanted to hold on and not let go until he knew what was going on. He even wanted to call out to him. But as Lucrezio walked away he found he couldn’t find any words.  _ ‘Why does it feel like goodbye…?’ _


	4. Before the End

As the days passed, Adrian’s unease grew stronger. He saw nothing of Lucrezio. When he saw Asra at the magic shop the magician had no answers for him. He could only say Lucrezio was busy training with his aunt in the palace. Adrian busied himself with work at the clinic. But when the days were slow he found his thoughts were his only company. They were unpleasant. He was filled with doubts and worry. Lucrezio’s words echoed in his mind. The scene ran on replay. He didn’t understand what had happened to make the other say what he did. He began to think he had gotten ahead of himself when it came to Lucrezio. Perhaps he was the only one who cared so much. Perhaps he had been pushing his feelings onto the other the entire time.  _ ‘But… I was so sure we felt the same way… at least a little…’ _ he thought dejectedly.

He caught Asra at the bakery one morning and asked if there was anything he could tell him. The magician hesitated. All he could say was Lucrezio was busy and needed time to think about things. It only confused Adrian further, and Asra gave him no chances for further questions. He hated being shut out by the people he cared for. Lucrezio had never been a very open person, but Adrian had come to think he had opened up to him over time. He knew when Lucrezio shut others out he was shutting himself in. He tried to escape the pain instead of facing it head on.  _ ‘He can be so strong when it comes to physical and verbal battles… If only he could be as strong with his emotional battles.’ _ Adrian was well aware Lucrezio had difficulties expressing himself with words. It was something he found endearing. It had never bothered him because he had come to know Lucrezio’s non-verbal expressions of what he was feeling. He also knew Lucrezio was an excellent letter-writer. Perhaps if he wrote him a letter encouraging him to speak to him that way he could get some answers. But, try as he might, when he sat down to write his own letter the words simply would not come.

A week later and there was still no sign of Lucrezio. Work kept him busy as the elderly were succumbing to the heat more and more. There was nothing fatal, much to his relief, and he was grateful for the distraction. Every walk he made through the market he would look for signs of the count. Lucrezio was easy to find but he had had no luck. When at last he caught sight of long white hair he moved quickly through the crowds to follow it. He stopped in his tracks, however, when he saw Lucrezio was not alone. A tall man with lustrous black hair and mahogany skin stuck close to the count. He stood above him, though not as much as Adrian did. His purple clothes let others know of his rank well enough. It was easy to tell by the style of them he was a visiting dignitary. His bold brows were quirked in interest as he looked at Lucrezio. Adrian’s unease grew as he watched. The man took Lucrezio’s hand in his and raised it to his lips. Adrian was about to move in when Lucrezio swiftly took his hand back before the man’s lips could make contact. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then chided himself for thinking anything was going on. Lucrezio himself had told him he had no interest in a political marriage. He gasped when he thought he saw Lucrezio look his way. He gave a small wave just in case he hadn’t imagined it. Lucrezio turned away. Adrian watched as he and the man continued through the market. His heart sank. With a heavy sigh he turned to make his way home. 

The house was empty when he entered. He tinkered around in the kitchen to make himself something light to eat, sitting at the table with a dejected sigh. His mind replayed the scene from the market as well. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, alone with his thoughts, until soft footsteps came into the kitchen.

“Adrian? What’s wrong?” Illain asked. He placed a hand on Adrian’s shoulder when he got no reply. “Adrian?”

A deep sigh left him. It seemed all he could do lately was sigh. He looked up at his father. “I must have done something to make him leave me… But what? And if I didn’t do something… what else could have happened? He keeps pulling away from me,” Adrian explained. His brow creased with sadness as he looked down again. He put his elbows on the table and hung his head in his hands. “I don’t know what to do…” he said with a shaky breath. Illain wrapped his arms around him. He rubbed Adrian’s arm in an effort to comfort him further. 

Lucrezio collapsed against the wall sweating and panting for breath. His sword clattered slightly as he set it on the floor. He ran a hand through sweat-slicked bangs. “Again…” 

“In a moment,” Tempe assured. “Catch your breath first.” The count adjusted his breathing to calm his heart. Tempe stood nearby. The training hall was silent after a barrage of noises. Sounds from magic incantations and clashing steel had filled the room moments before. Tempe crossed her arms over her chest. Unlike Lucrezio she showed no signs of exertion. “You’ve been training for an entire week, Lucrezio. Are you sure you don’t need a break?” she questioned.

“I had a break earlier.”

“Showing a visiting prince around is not a break, it’s work. And speaking of the prince, did you have to beat him so badly in the training ring?”

“Yes,” Lucrezio said bluntly. “Such arrogance… He asked to spar. He knew there was a possibility of defeat when he requested a match with me.”

“I see… I don’t suppose that had anything to do with showing him to keep his hands off in other ways, did it?” Tempe inquired, playing idly with her medallion.

Lucrezio shot her a pointed look. “And what if it did?”

“Oh, no reason. I simply wonder why you don’t accept his advances. You are not otherwise claimed, are you?”

“No…”

“Hmm…” Tempe walked closer. She sat before him. “Lucrezio… why are you running yourself so ragged? You’ve spent all your free time in the training hall. Is this the only distraction you can find?”

Lucrezio wiped the sweat from his brow. To him, training was not a distraction. He had to be stronger. He couldn’t let anyone else get hurt. If he didn’t keep on top of his training he wouldn’t be prepared for an attack when it came. He had been having dreams of the past. They haunted him. He refused to risk the people being in danger because he was weak.

Tempe was silent for a few minutes. At length she gave a long sigh. “Whatever path you choose, dove, I hope it makes you happy,” she told him. Then she placed a kiss to his brow. “Now, come. You almost mastered that spell,” she encouraged as she stood from the floor. When Lucrezio took her hand she pulled him to his feet.

  
  


“Thank you,” Lucrezio said as a maid placed a tray of mail onto the large dining table. He flipped through the stack, sighing at the numerous invitations and inquiries from other nobles in fancy script. Frankly he had had enough of dignitaries for a while to come. He opened them, skimming over the contents, before setting them aside for later. The last letter gave him pause. There was a plain black wax seal. The writing was rough and scraggly. His brow creased as he popped the seal to open the letter. He shot up from the table in shock. An instant chill hit him like a stone.

_ ‘ Count Lucrezio, _ _  
_ _ Do you remember a night in the snow? You and your parents turned the white into red. Somehow you escaped. My parents did not. My clan didn’t. Your family took away everyone important to me. I’m here to return the favor. _

_ And I’ll be starting with the redhead.’ _ A familiar crest, scrawled onto the bottom of the paper, served as the only signature.

Images flashed through Lucrezio’s mind at rapid fire pace. Hundreds of bodies, all wearing the crest, strewn about blood covered snow. His parents falling at their swords. The mocking laughter as he faced the rest alone echoed in his ears. His nightmare replayed as fresh as it had been that night. Lucrezio dropped the letter as if it had burned him. “Adrian…” He hurried out of the dining hall. “Nissa! Nissa!!”

The woman appeared from the doorway leading to the kitchen. “Count Lucrezio! What’s going on?” she inquired. 

“Light the flares. We need to clear the streets. The palace is on lock-down. Don’t let anyone in or out,” he instructed. A quick spell summoned his sword into his hands. He strapped it to his side. “If you don’t hear from me, you know what to do.”

Nissa’s eyes widened. “You mean…?” Lucrezio nodded firmly. She clenched her hands into fists. “Yes, sir,” she affirmed. Before Lucrezio could get far she added one more thing. “Count Lucrezio… please come back safely.” 

The count could give her no response. He hurried out of the palace. As soon as his horse was saddled he rode out of the grounds into the city, urging his horse to be swift.  _ ‘Please let him be safe!’ _

  
  


Asra wove through the noon-time bustle of Vesuvia’s streets. The crowds were thick. Sounds of purchases, haggling, and cheerful talk filled any silence. The sky was bright and blue with no clouds in sight. To the citizens, it was another hot summer day. The sight of familiar auburn hair caught the magician’s attention. “Ilya!” he called to the tall figure.

Julian whirled around, smiling when he saw the other. “Asra. It’s rare to see you in a crowd. You must be on a special errand,” he greeted. 

Asra joined him and they fell into step together. “I guess you could call it that. I’m heading for the bakery. Lucrezio has… not been himself lately so I thought maybe some cinnamon buns would cheer him up. What about you?”

“The same. That is; I’m headed for the bakery,” he clarified. “You say… Lucrezio has been unwell?” he asked.

“In a sense. He’s not sick, but something is troubling him.”

“Hmm…” Julian was silent for a few moments. He thought of his son, clearly upset as well but trying to keep a cheerful facade. “I wonder if something happened between them…”

Asra sighed. “I don’t know. If it did, it doesn’t look like either of them are talking, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“Why are you going to the bakery so late?”

“I was going to invite my husband to lunch,” Julian admitted with a bit of a blush. “Oh, but I’m sure he’d be glad to get you your treats, first,” he added quickly. “If you like, you could um… you could join us for lunch, you know.”

“No, no; I wouldn’t want to intrude on your couple time,” the magician dismissed.

“You wouldn’t be intruding,” the taller insisted quickly. He sighed a bit. “You should find someone, Asra… I don’t like seeing you so… alone.”

Asra’s eyes cast down to the ground at their feet. He was silent and for a few panicked moments Julian thought he had said too much. “I think… I need to learn to be happy with the way things are, first. If I don’t find someone new… I need to be okay with that. And besides, I’m not really alone,” he said at length. He gave Julian a reassuring smile. 

Julian smiled back. The familiar smells from the bakery soon found their noses. Julian picked up his pace to get to the counter while it was free of customers. “Hello, dearest,” he greeted.

Illain turned around at his familiar voice. “Well hello. What can I do for you?” he smiled back.

“I was hoping you would join me for lunch,” Julian said, the confident charm oozing from his voice. “It would give those skilled hands a well-deserved break.”

“Oh, really?” Illain looked at the baker behind him. Selasi gave a bit of a chagrined sigh before waving with his hand as if he were shooing him away. “I think I have time for a quick lunch,” Illain beamed. He put his apron aside before coming around the back of the shop into the street. “Asra. What can we get you?” he asked when he saw the magician.

“Do you have any cinnamon buns left?” Asra asked. “I’m hoping to cheer someone up with them.”

“Of course!” Selasi grinned from behind the counter. “Let me wrap some up for you.”

“Are you joining us for lunch?” Illain asked.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” the other declined.

“It’s no intrusion,” the two said in unison.

Asra gave a polite smile. He took the package Selasi handed him, paid him, and tucked the bread in his bag. “Thank you. But I should really get back to the palace.”

A bang cut through the din of the market crowd. Confused faces looked up and around in search of the sound. Another bang quickly followed. Eyes turned toward the palace. Bursts of red faded into the blue sky. Flares lit up the sky above the palace turrets. Panic replaced shock. People rushed through the streets for cover. Soon the relative calm of the streets turned into chaos as people ran amok to take shelter. 

“Danger!”

“There’s danger in Vesuvia!”

“Clear the streets! Hurry; everyone inside!”

Asra turned to the two beside him. “Come with me to the magic shop. It’s the closest place.”

“We can’t. Rhys is home alone. And Adrian… He’s probably out in the streets somewhere,” Julian protested. Illain gripped his arm. “Come with us. Safety in numbers, and all that,” Julian told Asra. The magician hesitated. He looked at the continuous flares coming from the palace. “At least let us escort you to the shop,” Julian insisted. Asra nodded and the three began running through the streets.

  
  


Word spread quickly through the streets. Shops closed in record time. Those in the pubs or indoor stores stayed inside, too afraid to venture into the streets. Mothers rushed their children inside. Men took up any weapons they had for extra protection. The liveliness of the crowds was replaced with a tense silence. The flares continued. Palace guards in the streets helped escort the elderly to safety. They spread the word throughout when a district was cleared. Even the canals seemed still with fear.

Adrian bid his last patient goodbye just as the flares lit up the sky. He helped usher people inside as he made his way home. Many took shelter in the community theater where there was room. Goldgrave emptied quickly. The cobblestone streets were soon barren and silent. Adrian rounded another corner. A lone figure stood in the street he had just come to. “Sir! Sir, it’s not safe to be in the streets,” he called to the man. The man turned toward him. He was tall and burly, sun-tanned skin covered in earthen-colored cloth. Shorn hair the color of wheat covered his head. Adrian could tell by his clothing he was a visitor. “If you like, I could escort you somewhere safe. Those flares mean there’s something dangerous in the city. You need to find shelter.”

“Oh… That won’t be necessary,” the man said. Adrian looked at him in confusion. A slow, smug smirk spread on his face, stretching the scar running from his right ear to his chin. His eyes glinted with danger as he hefted a thick sword onto his shoulders. “Hmm… this won’t be much fun. You can’t put up a fight without a weapon, can ya?”

Adrian took a defensive pose. He had plenty of spells at his disposal. Healing magic wasn’t the only magic in his arsenal after all. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he said, his hand beginning to glow to prove his point.

The man’s smirk grew. He put his sword back in its holster, then raised a large, calloused hand. It, too, began to glow with magic. “Excellent.”

  
  


The trio stopped at the door of the magic shop to catch their breath. Julian kept Illain’s hand firmly in his. They had kept their eyes open for any sign of Adrian to watch for his safety but had yet to see him. “Do you know what his schedule was today?” Julian asked.

“I think he said he had a couple house calls but that’s all,” Illain panted. “Surely he’s finished with those by now,” he said, voice hopeful and worry clear on his brow.

“I’m sure he’s alright,” Julian assured. He gave his hand a squeeze for extra measure.

Asra paused when he felt a familiar thrum of energy in his pocket. He pulled out his tarot deck. An almost frantic, unintelligible whisper came from the top card. He turned it over. A chill went through him. “Ilya…”

Julian turned to him. He knew instantly something was wrong by the ashen look on Asra’s face. “What is it?”

He turned the card around to show them. “Death.”

Thunder crashed in the distance. Their eyes turned toward the sound. A small explosion sounded just after. “It’s coming from Goldgrave,” Illain realized. He turned to Asra. “How can there be isolated thunder on a clear day? There aren’t even any clouds out.”

Asra tensed. “It’s magic… and a dangerous kind, at that,” he confirmed.

“You’re not thinking of going over there, are you?” Julian asked, eyes wide.

Asra looked at the card in his hand. It seemed to be practically screaming at him. The unintelligible whispering grew louder in his mind. “I think that’s where the cards want us to go.”

Julian and Illain exchanged looks. Illain gave a determined nod. Julian nodded in return. Then he looked at Asra. “Safety in numbers,” he repeated. Asra gave them a brief, grateful smile. Then he led the way toward Goldgrave.

Adrian deflected the man’s magic attacks with his own. Each ball of golden light was preceded by a peal of thunder. Each deflection caused a brief explosion. Adrian could tell the man was biding his time, drawing out the battle for his own amusement. However Adrian could also tell he was keeping his magic attacks on the smaller end. He would switch to hand-to-hand combat after a larger attack. Adrian was at a disadvantage due to the man’s larger stature. He managed to keep himself from sustaining any major blows. He also landed a few blows of his own. 

“Not bad… for a doctor,” the man smirked. His approval was rife with derision. “Don’t take it personal. It ain’t yer fault yer in this mess. Blame it on the pretty-boy in the palace,” he added before shoving Adrian against the nearest wall with a large hand.

The other gave a slight grunt as he hit the wall. He used a stack of crates to push himself to his feet. “What do you want with Lucrezio?” he demanded.

The man’s smirk grew with pure malice. “I’m gonna make ‘im suffer. He took everything of mine, so I’m here to repay the favor… startin’ with you.” He raised a glowing hand. 

Adrian tensed, ready to duck or deflect. The man shot a ball of energy at him. A figure of ice blocked its path. The energy caused it to crumble. Adrian stared at the chunks of ice on the cobblestones in front of him.  _ ‘Where did that come from?’ _ he questioned. The figure had also looked eerily familiar to him. The rumbling of thunder told him his opponent was preparing another attack. Again a figure of ice blocked the attack. More ice crumbled to the cobblestones.

The man grit his teeth. “Let’s see if you can block this one!” he growled, a large ball of crackling energy growing in his hand. Adrian braced himself. Before the man could launch his attack a shot of blue struck the center of the sphere. He exclaimed in anger and pain as it exploded in his hand.

Flowing white hair came into Adrian’s vision. “Lucrezio!” He heard the sound of metal sliding. 

Lucrezio stood between them with his sword drawn, the long blade gleaming in the sun. “I won’t allow you to touch a single hair on his head,” he declared in a voice as cold as the steel of his blade.

The smirk returned to the man’s scarred face. “So, the little count shows himself, does he? I didn’t think you’d get here so fast. Yer full of surprises, aren’t ya?” he goaded.

“So they tell me,” Lucrezio said. With a flick of his fingers the ice on the ground encased the man’s feet rooting him in place. The man growled as he struggled to free himself. Lucrezio took the opportunity to pull Adrian aside. His horse stood a few shops away. “Take my horse and go home. Get out of here,” he instructed. He placed the reins in his hand. 

Adrian looked at them for a brief second. He looked back defiantly. “I won’t leave you.”

“Please…!” The desperation in Lucrezio’s voice took Adrian by surprise. For the first time in months Lucrezio’s emotions were fully out in the open. “Please…” he repeated, voice catching with a strained breath. “I can’t bear to bury anyone else important to me.”

Adrian felt his heart give a thud that was both painful and sweet. He gripped Lucrezio’s free hand in his. “I think his magic uses his own energy,” he said, speaking in a low voice so only Lucrezio could hear. “The bigger the attack, the longer it takes him to recover. But his hand-to-hand combat is no joke either. I shudder to think what he can do with a sword.”

The count nodded in understanding. His strategy was already forming in his mind. He gripped his own sword tightly in hand. His swordsmanship was possibly the only thing about himself he had the utmost confidence in. “Go,” he urged. He released his hand from Adrian’s, turning to go into battle.

“Lucrezio.” Adrian brought a hand to the back of Lucrezio’s head and pulled him forward. He pressed his lips to his in a firm kiss. Lucrezio’s breath caught in his throat. When Adrian broke the kiss he kept his hold on the other, locking his gaze on his. “You have to win.”

Again Lucrezio nodded. “I promise.”

Adrian knew he meant it. Lucrezio had never broken a promise to him in the past. He could hear the conviction in his voice and knew that wasn’t about to change. Reluctantly he pulled away. He mounted Lucrezio’s horse and spurred him back in the direction Lucrezio had come from.

Lucrezio turned toward the battle. He gripped his sword firmly in hand. The man had managed to break enough of the ice with his sword to free his feet. He met Lucrezio’s first strike with his own blade. It was wider than Lucrezio’s, made to match the body that wielded it. But Lucrezio held firm. His stance was practiced and sure. Years of grueling training with his father had honed his skills. And he had new magic in his arsenal. “I won’t lose.”

The man smirked. He gave a haughty laugh. “Ya think so, do ya?” His lips curled with malice. “Just wait. I’ll crush ya the same way you and yer parents crushed my clan.” He stepped back and readied his sword. 

Lucrezio did the same. He sized up his opponent and his weapon. Already the other had an advantage in size. However that meant Lucrezio had speed on his side. His sword seemed heavy and hard to wield. That also gave Lucrezio better balance. Lucrezio guessed his hand-to-hand combat was going to be more effective than any swing of his sword. Still, Lucrezio knew better than to ever underestimate his opponent.

An angry shout signaled the incoming attack. Lucrezio parried. The grind of steel against steel filled the air. The man pushed against him, using his weight to try to knock him off his stance. Lucrezio pivoted to get out from under his weight. More swings cut through the air. Lucrezio remained on the defensive as long as he could. He could see the other was new to a sword--or at least that he had had no formal training like Lucrezio had. He knew his opponent came from a farming village and his movements heavily reflected movements made with farming tools. 

An amused laugh caught his attention. “Ya must be wonderin’ why I’m using’ a sword, eh?” the man asked. He attacked again as he continued. “Well an axe don’t exactly give ya the proper distance needed, does it? I’d have to get up close an’ personal for a real good cut with an axe. But with a sword… I can watch yer blood spill much better.” A chill went through Lucrezio at the bloodlust in his eyes. “ ‘Course, a sword ain’t the only weapon I got on me, either.” A ball of energy formed quickly in his hand. He launched it at Lucrezio.

The count dodged. The energy burst against the building behind him. Bricks crumbled from the blast. Another ball came his way. Lucrezio shot a blast of ice into it before it could make contact. “Your clan are not magic users. How did you come by it?” he demanded.

The man scoffed. “Found myself a master who was willin’ to teach me some… darker magic. Since I wasn’t born with any magic it comes with a hefty price.”

“What kind of price?”

The man formed another energy ball. He tossed it in the air and caught it as if it were a toy. “Each blast of energy is a bit of my own energy. If I use enough… it could wipe me out. Permanently. It takes my life force, ya see.”

Lucrezio’s eyes widened. “Plasma magic…” he said in realization. “That’s suicide. You would go so far just for revenge?”

The man’s face hardened. “You took everything from me. My parents, my clan… I’m here to return the favor. No step is too far if I can have my revenge.” He threw the energy ball. Lucrezio dodged in time only to barely parry the downward swing of his sword. His sword reverberated at the force. Lucrezio rolled out from under him. The remaining force caused his opponent’s sword to hit the ground. Lucrezio gave a sweep of his leg and knocked the man off his feet. He rushed forward, leaping into the air as he swung his sword down. The man blocked the blow. He sent Lucrezio flying over his head with a kick. Lucrezio struggled for breath as the harsh landing knocked the wind out of him, luckily managing not to hit his head on the cobblestones. The sound of steel scraping the stones caught his attention. He raised his sword in time to divert the man’s aim as he plunged his sword down. He grit his teeth as a distinct ache followed a quick sting on his upper arm. “Oh, but where are my manners? I think it’s only right to know the name of the man who will destroy ya,” his opponent said with mock civility. “The name’s Reik. But don’t worry; ya won’t have to remember it fer long.” He raised his sword out of the groove it had made in the stones. The count got to his feet and faced him again.

Steel clashed with a screech. Blasts of magic crumbled the walls of nearby buildings. Swords were knocked out of hands. Reik blocked Lucrezio’s fists easily with his own but it left him open for well aimed kicks. Lucrezio disarmed his plasma spheres as often as he could. It was wearing them both down, and Lucrezio knew Adrian’s help in the beginning had given him a slight advantage. Reik lunged at him with a glowing fist. Lucrezio ducked and rolled. The explosion that followed sent him skidding along the stones. He reached for his sword again, body aching from the various impacts it had gone through. He could feel all the minor cuts and wounds he had sustained from Reik’s sword. He had gotten quite a few on Reik as well. Neither had made any fatal wounds yet.

Reik pulled his hand, knuckles openly bleeding, from the hole he had made in the building. “Ya got lucky, little count. Let’s see if yer luck will last for a bigger hit,” he sneered. He charged as his hand began to glow again. Lucrezio ran to meet him, ducking and sliding under his legs before the energy could make contact. His sword sliced against Reik’s legs. An angry roar left the man as his blood spilled onto the stones. The loss of concentration caused the magic in his hand to explode while he was still holding it. Reik stared at the second burn his hand had sustained. “Damn you! Ya little pest!” he growled as he glared at Lucrezio. 

Lucrezio dipped the tip of his sword into the canal. Before Reik could question him an arc of ice sliced across his chest. A gash now ran from Reik’s hip to his shoulder. Lucrezio wiped at his brow. “Your father gave me a scar just like that when I battled him,” he panted. “We’re quite similar, if you think about it. However… there is one large difference between us.”

Reik picked up his own sword, clutching a bloodied hand to his chest. “An’ what’s that, Yer Highness?” he sneered.

“I lost everything. But instead of being consumed by my grief and hatred, I built a new everything. And I will not let anything take it from me again.”

Reik charged. Lucrezio met him head on. Sparks flew as their swords clashed. Reik’s movements were somewhat haphazard but no less powerful. His anger was making him reckless. The weight of his sword was making him weary. He knocked Lucrezio’s sword out of his hands with a heavy swing. Then he sent the count flying with a hard kick. Lucrezio gave a gasp as pain shot through his lungs and ribs. His body hit the building behind him. He fell to the cobblestones. Reik gave a triumphant guffaw. Lucrezio raised himself with shaky arms, a splatter of blood landing on the cobblestones. His right ribs burned with pain. He felt a bit dizzy as he struggled for breath. “What’s the matter, pretty-boy? Can’t get up? Maybe if I kick ya again it’ll send ya flyin’ some more!” Reik taunted as he took a step closer. A blast of magic whizzed toward him making him stagger on his feet. “What?!” He whirled around toward the assailant.

Adrian held his gaze. “Not if I have anything to say about it,” he declared.

An amused laugh left Reik as he faced Adrian properly. “Fine with me. I was hopin’ to finish ya off in front of him anyway,” he grinned. “But let’s make this fair, shall we? Since ya don’t have a sword we’ll do this with magic like before!” Balls of energy shot toward Adrian at rapid fire. He deflected and blocked, shooting magic of his own at Reik in return. Reik was already running out of breath with help of his injuries. Adrian however had gotten a second wind. The rapid-fire spheres stopped. Reik wiped the sweat from his brow. “Yer stronger than I gave ya credit for, doc,” he said, slight approval in his voice. “But let’s see how ya handle this one, eh?” Using both hands, he began to form a sphere in the space between. As his hands moved further apart the sphere expanded with them. Soon he was holding a sphere larger than any he had fired so far.

Adrian braced himself.  _ ‘That size of a sphere must be taking a lot of energy… It should be easy to dodge, too, since he can’t control the trajectory as well,’ _ he hypothesized. Reik smirked. Adrian’s eyes widened as spikes of energy began shooting toward him. He defended himself with a multitude of small barriers he barely managed to put up in time. A quick burst of air sliced at his right eye. Adrian clasped his hand to his eye instantly, a sound of pain leaving him as he staggered to his knees. He didn’t know what happened. All he knew was his eye stung so badly it felt like he had gotten burned. 

“Adrian!” Lucrezio was before him in seconds. He brought shaking hands to Adrian’s face.

Adrian moved his hand from his eye. His vision was blurry. There was no mistaking the sticky red that covered his hand. Lucrezio gave a strangled sound of dismay. Adrian looked at him. Even with one blurred eye he could see the raw anguish on his face. “I’ll be okay. It’s just a little head injury,” he assured gently. Lucrezio shook his head. He brushed a thumb along Adrian’s brow. Before Adrian could ask when Lucrezio had learned healing magic the air around him changed. 

A crackling sound filled the air. Adrian looked to see crystalline ice begin to cover Lucrezio’s body. It began at his heart, frost creeping out along his limbs until they hardened into ice. It spread along his torso to his legs and feet. It even crept along his face and to the tips of his hair. His eyes were as pale as the ice itself. The close proximity made Adrian shiver from the cold. 

Reik smirked as if he were enjoying himself. “Well well… Looks like things are startin’ to get interesting again. Come at me!”

Lucrezio summoned his sword to his hand. He met Reik head on. His movements were unaffected by the ice encasing him. They were more direct; more purposeful now. He didn’t flinch away from Reik’s swings. They scraped his frozen form. Slivers of ice flew into the air only to melt from the heat. Reik’s growing frustration was evident by the downward curl of his lips. He gave a loud roar and swung down with all his might. Lucrezio blocked the attack. Adrian sprung to his feet as both swords shattered. Lucrezio slid back at the force.

Reik laughed heartily as if he had won. He grabbed Lucrezio by the neck and slammed his frozen form against the closest building. The ice cracked on impact. Adrian let out a breath of relief when Lucrezio’s facade remained unchanged. Reik’s eyes darted toward him. He sneered. “I won’t miss this time,” he declared. He formed a large ball of energy with his free hand. The weight of it made his arm visibly shake. He threw it at Adrian as hard as he could.

Just as Adrian began to fear he was done for a large barrier shot up to protect him. The energy sphere exploded upon collision. The remaining force of it sent Adrian flying down the street. The barrier morphed to surround him protecting him from harm but he was now too far from the fight to see what was happening.

Reik turned to see Lucrezio lowering his arm. He had clearly been the one to put up the barrier. The man growled. He pulled out a dagger from the thick belt at his waist. With a swift jab he plunged it into Lucrezio’s side. This time the ice gave way. Lucrezio struggled for breath. Shock made his heart and lungs ache. The ice faded from his form as heat pooled where he had been stabbed. Reik smirked. His eyes gleamed with victory. His hand tightened around Lucrezio’s neck. “I knew it. That ice barrier of yer’s is only as thick as yer focus on it. If yer focused on somethin’ else, it gets thinner. So what now, little count? Ya got no weapon!!” he shouted gleefully. Lucrezio pulled his focus away from the pain. He fixed his eyes firmly on Reik. For a moment the other thought he saw a smile tugging at the count’s lips. The sound of crackling ice caught his attention. He looked down at his hand, still holding his dagger, to see it encased in ice. When he looked back at Lucrezio he was shocked to find he had disappeared. His hand was now frozen to the building instead. “What sorcery is this?!” he demanded. He whirled around until he could see Lucrezio clearly behind him.

Lucrezio stepped out of the canal. “You can thank my uncle for that trick,” he said with pride.

The other scoffed. He growled and roared as he tore his hand free of the ice keeping him stuck to the wall. “What say we end this, eh? One last attack, last one standing wins,” he suggested. “ ‘Course it’ll have to be with magic since ya got no other weapon,” he reminded smugly.

A thick icicle as long as his sword formed in Lucrezio’s hand. “I am never unarmed.”

Reik’s smirk faded. Hate fueled the fire in his eyes. “Guess it’s now or never,” he decided. He brought his hands together. A ball was forming between them as he spread them apart. He was readying another attack like he had thrown at Adrian. 

Lucrezio moved into his stance, holding his ice sword as if he were sheathing it. The tip of it touched the canal waters just behind him. The glowing sphere before him was at least twice the size it had been earlier. _ ‘He truly is making this his last attack,’ _ Lucrezio realized. A strange sadness hit him. He had never seen someone throw their life away so willingly. Reik announced his attack with a powerful roar. He launched his attack. Lucrezio gave a yell of his own. He swung his sword. A wall of jagged ice surrounded him in an arc. Reik’s attack exploded on impact, drowning out the last of his voice.

The streets were silent once again. Lucrezio lowered his hand, panting for breath. The sword of ice shattered as it fell to the ground. The wall of ice melted and the water returned to the canal it had come from. Lucrezio’s entire body shook where he stood. He brought a hand to the wound at his side, cringing as he felt the depth of it. The cuts on his legs burned as he struggled to hold his weight. Lucrezio fell to the cobblestones.

As soon as the barrier had faded Adrian knew the battle was over. He rushed down the street as quickly as he could. He had to know the outcome. The silent streets gave no answer. He came upon the scene in time to see Lucrezio collapse. His heart nearly stopped. “No!!” Adrian rushed to his side. A pool of blood seeped onto the cobblestones. He knelt before him, hooking an arm under his shoulders to lift him into his arms. “Lucrezio!” He looked down at the man in his arms, scanning his injuries. Lucrezio’s eyes were hazy. His breathing was shallow from pain. Adrian moved his hand from the wound at his side. “Oh… gods…!” he gasped. He gave Lucrezio’s body a squeeze. “You’re strong. You’re strong, you’re gonna make it. You’re going to be okay,” he insisted. Lucrezio’s eyes grew darker. “You did it, you won! You can make it,” Adrian told him. Tears blurred his vision. He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince anymore. “What do I do? I-I have to…” He racked his brain for the answer. All his training seemed lost to him now. 

Lucrezio brought his unbloodied hand slowly to Adrian’s face. He wiped at the blood and tears from his right eye. His hand was ice cold as it rested at Adrian’s cheek. “Shh… it’s alright…” he told him.

“No… Lucrezio, no. Please…” His own voice was brittle as his tears grew.

“... I’m sorry…” His hand slipped from Adrian’s face. 

“No… No, no, no…” Lucrezio’s eyes closed. “Lucrezio…? Don’t go.” He placed a trembling kiss to his lips. “Don’t leave me…!” he pleaded. Adrian looked around the empty street. “Help!” he shouted, desperate for anyone to hear him. “Dad! Asra! Somebody, help me!” He brushed his lips against Lucrezio’s beauty mark. “Lucrezio, come back…” He pulled his lifeless body against him, burying his face into his neck as tears spilled from his eyes. “Please…”


	5. After Dusk

Julian skidded to a halt as thunder shook the ground. He motioned for Asra and Illain to stop. The three looked toward the sound they had been following to see a burst of bright light. Then everything was still. “What happened?” he asked.

“The fight must be over,” Illain concluded. “That was a lot of magic…”

“Asra. What do the cards say?”

Asra pulled Death out of the tarot deck. It was chillingly silent. “Nothing…”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think so.”

Just then a shout of help came from a few streets away. Julian was already running toward the voice. “It’s Adrian!” Illain and Asra followed. 

Dread filled the magician at hearing his name. He overtook Julian, rounding the street corner so quickly he needed to use the building to keep his momentum. The battle came into view. Ice and rubble was littered over the cobblestones. Asra felt the dread hit full force at what he saw. “Lucrezio…”

The others were seconds behind him. “Adrian!”

Adrian looked at them. He held Lucrezio’s lifeless body in his arms. A shaking hand worked to heal the wound at his side. He was still crying, a fresh wave coming when he saw them. “Dad… what do I do…?” Adrian asked in a voice thick with painful emotions. “I’ve stopped the bleeding but…” His voice halted as he looked at the man in his arms. “He won’t wake up…”

Asra forced his feet to move. He knelt in front of the two and skimmed his hand slowly over Lucrezio’s body. “Stab wound… a bruised lung… obvious cuts…” he murmured. He placed his hand over Adrian’s. He infused his own energy with Adrian’s. With their combined efforts the wound finally healed. Adrian gave a slight breath of relief. Asra ran his fingers over other injuries, taking care of Lucrezio’s lung first. He glanced up at Adrian. “You’re injured, too…”

“I’m fine. It’s just a little head wound,” he insisted.

Asra bit his tongue. He finished tending to Lucrezio’s wounds. Still there was no sign of him waking. “We should get him somewhere he can rest. You, too.”

Julian stepped up to him. “Come on, son. Let’s go home,” he said gently.

Adrian pulled Lucrezio against him. “I won’t leave him.”

“You don’t have to,” his father soothed. “Give him to me. You need to save your strength. I’ll be careful,” he continued, holding out his arms. Adrian hesitated. Slowly he placed Lucrezio into Julian’s arms. True to his word, Julian gently lifted the unconscious man in his arms. Illain rushed over to help Adrian to his feet. Asra lent him his support as well. They left the remnants of the battle behind them as they made their way through the empty streets to the Devorak home.

  
  


Rhys turned her attention from the book in her lap when she heard the door open. She headed out of her room to greet whoever had come home. “Hey, dad,” she said when she saw Illain. “You’re home early. Is something…” She paused upon seeing Julian and who he was carrying. Adrian and Asra came next. Rhys rushed over to her brother. “What happened? Who did this?” she demanded.

“There’ll be time for questions later,” Julian replied. He set Lucrezio carefully on the couch. 

Illain turned to Rhys. “Please get your father’s study ready to be a guest room. Asra and Lucrezio will be staying with us for a while.” Rhys nodded. She gave Adrian’s arm a slight squeeze before hurrying off down the hall. Illain went into the kitchen, returning with a wet washcloth. He made Adrian sit down on the empty space of the couch before wiping at the blood staining his face. “There’s no cut from a wound…” he voiced. “Not even a scar.”

Adrian kept his gaze down. “Lucrezio healed it for me almost as soon as it happened.”

“Lucrezio did? I didn’t know he knew healing magic,” Julian wondered.

“He must have learned it very recently,” Asra mused.

“But… it wasn’t enough, was it?”

Adrian’s brow creased. “What are you talking about?”

Asra sighed. “The attack that wounded you… didn’t just hit your head. It hit your eye directly. And since it was inflicted with magic… it can’t be healed,” he explained slowly.

“I don’t understand…” He looked up at Illain. “You just said there wasn’t even a scar.”

“There’s not…” he confirmed. “But there is something else…” 

“What?” Asra reached into his bag and pulled out a hand mirror. Adrian took it when it was offered and raised it to see his reflection. His left eye was its usual warm gray, albeit reddened from tears. But his right was a pale cloudy blue. He had seen eyes like it before. He cupped a hand over his left eye. His vision was dark. “I’m… blind…” he said slowly in realization. His parents’ crestfallen faces confirmed it.

“I’m sorry,” Asra offered.

Adrian looked at his reflection a little more. Suddenly he understood why Lucrezio had looked so devastated.  _ ‘He knew it wouldn’t heal…’ _ He looked down at the man lying behind him. “I don’t regret it,” he said slowly. He looked at the others. “It was a result of my own actions. It wasn’t his fault.” His confidence faltered as he thought of something else. “But I think it was my fault he was stabbed.”

“Nonsense!” Julian exclaimed.

“Ilya,” Illain slightly scolded. “Why do you think that?” he asked Adrian carefully.

“He had this… armor of ice on him. It was amazing. Nothing the guy did could break it. But then he tried to attack me again. Lucrezio made a barrier to protect me. I think it broke his concentration so… maybe it weakened his armor somehow.”

The others looked at Asra for answers. The magician stammered for words. “That’s… That’s some advanced magic…” he managed. “The first time I saw the armor form it happened to protect him. As far as I know, it’s an instinctual reaction to survive. But it sounds like it formed to protect  _ you _ .” 

Adrian took hold of Lucrezio’s icy hand. “He did protect me… I just wish I could have protected him. I wish I could have saved him.” Tears threatened to make his voice break again.

Asra placed a hand on his shoulder. “You did save him.”

Rhys stepped cautiously into the room. “The study is ready,” she announced.

“Thank you,” Asra told her with a small grateful smile. 

Julian gave a heavy sigh. “It’s been a long day, and it’s barely half over,” he said. “You two should get some rest,” he told Adrian.

“Could I trouble you for a bath for Lucrezio?” Asra asked. “The sooner we get him cleaned up the better.”

“I’ll do it,” Adrian told him. They could tell by his voice he was determined to do so. Before anyone could offer to help he lifted Lucrezio into his arms again. Rhys hurried into the bathroom to help. She drew the water, gathered towels, and found Lucrezio a change of clothes from Adrian’s room. Once he had Lucrezio undressed Adrian was able to see the full extent of Lucrezio’s injuries. A bruise lingered at his ribs where he had been kicked. There was a large bruise on his back from his collisions with the cobblestones and buildings. Angry red marks on his neck were a reminder of Reik choking him. Adrian healed the bruise on his back first. He lowered Lucrezio carefully into the warm water. He washed the battle from his body, gently scrubbing dried blood from his skin and washing it from the tips of his hair. He healed any lingering bruises or cuts that had been overlooked before. He kept looking for any signs that Lucrezio was waking. When he had cleaned every sign of the fight he lifted Lucrezio back out of the tub. Once he was dry he dressed him in the clothes Rhys had gathered. He carried Lucrezio into his bedroom. 

Rhys came into the doorway as he laid him in bed. She watched as he tucked him in, then pulled over the chair he kept at his desk. He sank into it, took Lucrezio’s hand, and settled against the bed to watch over him. Rhys gave a soft knock at the door frame to announce herself. “Are you okay…?” she asked.

He sighed. “Physically, I’m in much better shape than he is. Or was… I’m just tired.”

“I’ll have dad bring you something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You should at least try, Adrian,” she urged. “Besides… Lucrezio would make you eat.”

Adrian gave a slight chuckle. “That’s true…” He called out to his sister before she could leave. “Rhys…”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for your help.”

“Of course.” Then she gave an impish grin. “By the way, I figured he would be comfortable in something he’s used to wearing,” she teased. She laughed at his bewildered expression as she left the room.

Illain came in not long after with a plate of food. “Here you go, sweetheart.” He held out the plate to him.

“Thanks, dad.” He set the plate on the desk behind him. 

“Also… your dad says to give you this,” Illain added, holding out a small black patch to him. The expression on his face let Adrian know he had mixed emotions about offering it to him. “I-It’s not that… we think you should hide it, but… if it would make you feel more comfortable then…”

Adrian smiled. “Thanks, dad. I’ll give it a try,” he said as he took the eyepatch. He pulled it on, shifting it until it felt comfortable. “Maybe it’ll help me adjust to things better.”

Illain smiled as he brushed Adrian’s bangs back into place. “I’m proud of you,” he told him. He gave him a hug before moving to leave.

“Dad? Can you bring some peppermint tea… if we have any?”

“Sure,” he smiled. He left the door open a crack as he left.

Adrian ate until he felt what little hunger he had was satiated. He was back at Lucrezio’s side instantly, taking his hand in his. He placed a soft kiss to the back of his hand. “Please… come back to me…”

  
  


Lucrezio was surrounded by darkness. There was nothing concrete around him, yet he seemed to be standing on a nonexistent floor. A tall cloaked figure stood before him, pale fire glowing in the eye socket of a long skull. He looked back at the figure steadily. He recognized the figure easily. He had seen it often throughout his life since childhood.

“You’re early,” Death told him.

“My apologies.”

Death laughed with amusement. “I simply did not expect you to be so selfless when you were fighting for your life. Saving someone else at the risk of dying… it’s odd to me. Most humans are only concerned with themselves. But then, you and your parents are not most humans.”

Lucrezio wasn’t sure how to feel about Death complimenting him. He looked around at the vast expanse of nothing. “I wasn’t aware Death had a realm,” he voiced.

“I don’t get many visitors. But don’t worry, you’re not here to stay… unless you want to.” Lucrezio’s brow creased in thought. “Ah… Someone is here to see you.” Death gestured for Lucrezio to turn with a sweep of his free hand.

Lucrezio turned, his eyes widening at the familiar figure before him. Golden hair and a confident grin greeted him. “Father…”

Lucio grinned. “Hey, kid.”

“How… How is this possible?”

“It’s a lot of complicated magic. We’re not really here; it’s like… a bit of our spirits was put here so we could meet you or something,” Lucio explained awkwardly. “You’ll have to ask your dad when he gets here. He can explain it better. You know I was shit at magic. But you… you picked it up real well. I used to love watching you show off your skills.”

Lucrezio looked down at the floor of the void. “I know,” he said softly. Memories filled him with a nostalgic warmth.

Lucio scratched at the back of his head. “Look, uh… I know I probably wasn’t an ideal father to you but… well… I hope I wasn’t completely awful. I like to think your dad helped make me a better person even a little,” he admitted. Embarrassment colored his face.

Lucrezio stepped closer. “I think you were the best father you could be,” he told him. “You cared for us in your own clumsy way.”

“Hey, don’t badmouth your dad like that,” Lucio teased. He stared in surprise as Lucrezio hugged him. At first he wasn’t sure it would work. He wasn’t sure he would feel anything. But his father’s body was solid against his own. He tightened his hold. “Hey, hey… what’s gotten into you?”

“I miss you…”

Lucio hugged him back. He patted his back with his hand. “I miss you, too, kiddo.” He nudged him before pulling away from the hug. “Hey. Look who’s here.” He gestured behind Lucrezio.

Tears welled in Lucrezio’s eyes. “Dad!” Lucrezio rushed to him.

Luka greeted him with open arms and a smile. “Hi, baby.” He returned the squeeze Lucrezio added to their hug. When they pulled away he reached up to cup his face in his hands. “Look at you, you’re so handsome! I’m so happy to see you. Although I didn’t think it would be so soon,” he admitted.

“Death said the same.”

“Speaking of…” Luka said as he turned to face the skeletal figure watching them. “Can you give us some privacy?”

Death seemed to give a curious tilt of his head. “Ah… I suppose this is one of those human bonding moments I hear so much about,” he said. Then his form faded into the darkness.

Luka smiled at Lucrezio. “We might not be able to leave his realm… but we can make it less gloomy for a little while, don’t you think?” He gave a wave of his hand. The darkness shifted to make way for a forest. For a moment Lucrezio thought they were in the Dark Forest in Vesuvia. An endless river gurgled nearby. “Tell us how you’ve been,” Luka urged.

Lucrezio told his parents about his life for the past six months. A lot of it was running Vesuvia. He shared other memories as well. He spoke about how much Asra and the other palace staff supported him. He mentioned his great aunt Tempe and her training. The conversation shifted to memories they shared as a family. Lucrezio listened to his parents’ laughter, drank in their smiles, and found joy in having them with him again. 

There was no way of telling how long they talked. There were times Lucrezio felt something was pulling at him. Other times he thought he heard a voice he couldn’t place calling to him. But he didn’t chase after it or try to find what it was. At some point the topic of his parents’ final battle came up in conversation. Lucio apologized for not being able to protect them. Luka apologized as well. “But you did protect me,” Lucrezio insisted. “Without the magic you passed on to me, and all your ruthless training, I would never have been able to defeat Reik. The things you both taught me protected me. They also helped me protect…” Lucrezio’s voice trailed off. His last memory was of Adrian holding him. He felt regret at the pain he had caused him. A longing filled him. He didn’t even know if Adrian was alright.  _ ‘I want to see him.’ _ The voice that had been calling to him sounded again. This time he thought he recognized it. “Dad…”

“Hmm?” Luka inquired, gently tucking Lucrezio’s hair behind his ear.

“There’s… someone I have feelings for.”

“Oh?” Lucio quirked with a waggle of his brows. “A pretty girl? Or guy; whichever is fine with us.”

“I care for him… more than I have cared for anyone else. But what if he doesn’t feel the same?”

Luka smiled softly. “And what if he does?” Lucrezio blushed, hope and other happy feelings making his heart leap. Luka gripped his hands in his. “How wonderful for you, my dove.”

Death spoke behind them. “It’s time for you to go,” he told Lucrezio. “There’s someone waiting for you on the other side.” He gestured toward the river, as if telling Lucrezio to cross.

Lucrezio looked at his parents. “I… I’m not ready to say goodbye,” he protested. “I don’t want you to leave me again.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Luka cooed. “We’re your parents.”

Lucio put his arm around Luka. “We love you. And we’ll always be with you,” they finished in unison. They wrapped their arms around Lucrezio for a final embrace.

  
  


Lucrezio’s eyes opened to a bare ceiling. He was surrounded by a familiar scent in a bed that was not his own but still comfortable. He looked out the window. Dusk had fallen, coloring the sky in a gradient of warm purple. Lucrezio realized there was a warm pressure on his hand. He looked down to see Adrian asleep at his side, positioned in a way that he could comfortably hold his hand. Lucrezio slid his hand out from under Adrian as he slowly sat up. His body ached with phantom pains. He could tell he had been lying still for some time. He looked down at himself to see he was in Adrian’s clothes. He moved a hand to his side where a dull ache was slowly fading. There was no wound, but he could feel a small scar where there had been none. The room was silent. The house seemed silent as well. 

A small cup of tea was on the bedside table. Lucrezio reached for it, recognizing the scent as peppermint. He knew it wasn’t Adrian’s; peppermint wasn’t a tea he drank often. But he knew Adrian knew it was his favorite. Lucrezio drank the tea slowly, enjoying the comforting sensation it brought. He placed the cup back on the table when he finished. Then he lay down again. He reached out to run his fingers through Adrian’s hair. 

Adrian woke about an hour later to the soft sensation of fingers in his hair. He stirred, realizing Lucrezio’s hand was no longer in his. He sat up and looked at him. Lucrezio looked back, eyes their usual vibrant blue. It took him nearly a minute to realize he wasn’t seeing things. Lucrezio gave a bit of a grunt as Adrian practically pounced on him with a shout of relief. Adrian wrapped him a tight embrace. “You’re alive!” Lucrezio returned the embrace as best he could. Adrian pulled back to look at him. He brushed shaking fingers along the other’s face. Then placed a quick kiss to Lucrezio’s forehead. “I was so worried…!”

Lucrezio felt his chest tighten at the emotion in Adrian’s voice. The relief he felt was evident in his expression. Though there was something different about it. Lucrezio brought his hand to Adrian’s face. His fingers brushed along the eyepatch in a feather-light touch. “I’m sorry…” 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

“It  _ is _ my fault. I put you in danger by association. If you weren’t with me… this never would have happened to you…” 

Adrian could see the guilt Lucrezio felt in his eyes. “Look at me…” he urged softly. Lucrezio hesitated but did so. “I don’t regret coming back. I couldn’t leave you to fight alone. But… in the end… I ended up hurting you…” Lucrezio’s brow creased in confusion. He watched as Adrian shifted to sit beside him. He brought a hand to Lucrezio’s side. Lucrezio understood the guilt Adrian was feeling and it made his chest hurt. “Asra said… you were in a realm he couldn’t reach. The Magician told him there was a chance you wouldn’t come back. I would have done anything…” His brow creased with sadness and pain as he looked down. “I was… ready to make any deal necessary to bring you back…” Lucrezio shot up in shock. “Dad told me… depending on the deal I made… I would either forget you or… you would forget me. I didn’t want either of those to happen. Even though you pushed me away I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

Emotion made Lucrezio’s throat thick. He looked down at his hands, unable to look Adrian in the eye. “I saw the girl at the ball,” he nearly whispered. “She was so… bright. I thought…  _ ‘why would he want to be with me? We’re so different. He’s bright and warm like the sun and I’m… cold and distant like a winter moon.’ _ ” He took in a shaky breath before being able to continue. Adrian listened patiently, ignoring the color that took to his face at how he was being described. When Lucrezio spoke again he sounded close to tears. “I care for you so much I decided to let you go. Then you could find someone who deserves you: someone sunny like you are. That’s why I pushed you away…” he admitted.

There was some silence as Adrian thought of what to say. At length he reached out to gently lift Lucrezio’s head to look him in the eye. “You know, Lucrezio… the moon and the sun share the same sky,” he reminded him. “Do you know what most people think of the moon? They think it’s beautiful. They entrust the moon with their secrets, their deepest thoughts… and every night they entrust it to watch over their very lives as they sleep. There are flowers that bloom at night and animals that live by its light. Why would I not want to be with someone as wonderful as the moon?” A flush of color bloomed on Lucrezio’s cheeks. Hope burst inside him like a bubble. It filled his whole body with butterflies. Adrian gave a soft chuckle. He tucked stray strands of Lucrezio’s hair back into place. The back of his fingers brushed along his cheek. Lucrezio’s lashes fluttered, a soft breath leaving him at the sweetness of the touch. Adrian leaned forward. Lucrezio’s heart thrilled in his chest. Adrian’s hand moved to his neck, their lips a hairsbreadth apart. The whisper of his voice was soft and fervid. “I love you, Lucrezio.”

Lucrezio gasped. Adrian’s lips stole any other sound. The kiss was gentle and slow, as if it were the most fragile magic that would break if pushed too hard. The next kiss was more desirous. Lucrezio felt that magic course through him like the sweet warmth of hot cocoa. He mirrored the desire he felt in a kiss of his own. His body was lowered back to the bed. Adrian moved the covers from his legs, moving between them to better lavish Lucrezio with kisses. Lucrezio’s hands traveled along his arms to his broad shoulders. His fingers found Adrian’s hair. A shiver went through the other at the sensation of Lucrezio’s fingers at the nape of his neck. Soon his hair was loose from its ponytail. Adrian moved Lucrezio’s hand from his hair, holding it against the bed in his own instead. A soft moan left Lucrezio as Adrian kissed his neck.

Lips and teeth worked to make a scattering of red against pale flesh. Lucrezio trembled under him. He gave a bit of a jolt when Adrian’s hand found his bare thigh. Adrian pulled away. “Am I going too fast?” he asked. Lucrezio shook his head. His eyes darted to the open door. Adrian looked toward the door a moment before giving him a confident smile. “Don’t worry,” he said as he leaned close, his hand sliding further along Lucrezio’s thigh. “It’s just us.” He claimed Lucrezio’s lips in ardent kisses. Lucrezio’s hands pulled his shirt free from his pants, sitting up to slide it along the other’s torso and off his body. Adrian tossed it aside. He helped Lucrezio disrobe and lowered him to the bed with kisses. He showered Lucrezio’s body with kisses sending sweet heat coursing through him. Lucrezio looked at him in concern when he stopped at his right side. Adrian ran his fingers gingerly along the new scar there. Then he placed a tender kiss to the mark. His eyes held the same guilt they had earlier. “If I could, I would kiss away all your scars,” he whispered. 

The count’s breath caught in his lungs. He pulled Adrian back up his body, making sure to look him firmly in the eye. “Of all my scars, that is the one I will never regret… because it means I was able to protect you,” he told him. Adrian’s eye glimmered with the threat of tears. Lucrezio pressed soothing kisses to his face, nipping slightly at the curve of his jaw to distract him from any more guilt. 

A gasp left Adrian as Lucrezio’s fingers slipped into his pants. His body heat grew with pleasure from his touch. Before long his pants joined their clothes on the floor. There was some fumbling in a drawer beside them. Adrian brought his hand to Lucrezio’s entrance, a moan leaving the count as he pushed a slick finger inside. Lucrezio held to Adrian’s arms as he brought more pleasure to his body. Adrian pressed kisses to his neck and shoulder. Every sound Lucrezio gave spurred him on to please him further. Just before his pleasure could reach peak Adrian removed his fingers. He laughed softly at the slight whine that left Lucrezio, placing a kiss to his cheek. He was about to push inside when he felt a hand at his right eye. Adrian tensed. “Don’t…” he began. He knew Lucrezio felt guilty for his injury despite what he had told him. He didn’t want him to be reminded of it if he could help it. But Lucrezio reached out with such tender touch that words were lost to him. 

Lucrezio slipped the eyepatch from his face and set it aside. He brought his fingers back to Adrian’s eye, ghosting them over the lid. Adrian opened his eye, a blue pale as an ocean on a cloudy day looking back at him without seeing. _ ‘How fitting…’ _

Adrian looked away shyly. “Is it… unsightly?” he asked.

Lucrezio leaned up. He held Adrian’s face in his hands as he leaned in, and slowly placed a delicate kiss to his eye. “Never…” he assured. “Not to me…”

Adrian felt a surge of emotion coursing through him. Lucrezio gave a halting gasp as he pushed inside him. Adrian began to move. He loved Lucrezio with his body, his heart, his being. He loved him with each soft caress and passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Lucrezio’s form as he nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “You’re so warm…” he whispered.  _ ‘So alive…’ _

Pleasure coursed through Lucrezio. All he could focus on was Adrian. His heart was near bursting with emotions Adrian had brought about in him. He occupied his every thought. And his body thrummed with sensations only Adrian could cause. His arms wrapped around Adrian’s neck. His legs locked at his waist pulling him deeper inside. “Adrian…” 

His name was like a spell of its own. Shivers of need skittered down Adrian’s spine. He brought them both to climax, muffling his voice into Lucrezio’s shoulder. Lucrezio clung to his shoulders. He quivered in Adrian’s arms and welcomed his weight against him. Adrian pressed languid kisses to Lucrezio’s shoulder. He realized in his daze that he hadn’t given Lucrezio any chance to answer. But it didn’t matter. He was willing to wait as long as Lucrezio needed, so long as he stayed by his side.

“I love you…”

Adrian’s eyes opened instantly. He raised himself to look at Lucrezio. “What?” Had he really heard correctly? But the pure affection in Lucrezio’s eyes told him he had.

“I love you.”

The emotions inside him overflowed. A radiant smile broke on his lips as he laughed, overjoyed, the smile remaining as he peppered Lucrezio’s face with kisses. He held him tightly in his arms. Lucrezio felt his heart racing against his own. “I love you.” 

Contentment settled deep in Lucrezio’s bones.  _ ‘So this happiness… this bliss… this is love.’ _ He placed a kiss on Adrian's temple. Maybe they weren’t so different after all. They were both so convinced they were the only one in love. They both wanted to protect the other. And they were both new to it all, which made it all the more wonderful.

Adrian pulled back to look at him again. “I think it’s safe to say we both need a bath,” he said, a bit of a blush taking to his cheeks.

“I’m… rather sore…” Lucrezio admitted.

“Well you have been sleeping for more than a day,” the other pointed out. “Don’t worry,” he smiled. “I’ll take care of you.”

Adrian helped Lucrezio into a warm bath with him. He held him close against his chest, both of them enjoying the closeness they had been missing. Lucrezio was about to protest when Adrian began washing his hair. But Adrian insisted, and Lucrezio couldn’t deny he liked the attention, especially when Adrian looked so pleased to do it. The pampering continued back in Adrian’s room. Lucrezio dressed in the simple clothes Asra had retrieved for him. Adrian dried and brushed Lucrezio’s hair like he had many times before. He smiled when he saw the color on Lucrezio’s cheeks. “Why are you embarrassed?” he asked.

The other fidgeted a little. “I’m not used to being pampered like this…”

“Well get used to it,” Adrian said bluntly, “because I’m going to pamper you a lot in the future.” Lucrezio’s blush deepened. Adrian gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The sound of a door opening preceded several voices filling the living room. “Are you ready?” he asked Lucrezio, extending a hand to him. Lucrezio nodded. He took Adrian’s hand. Adrian led them out of the room and down the hall. 

“You don’t have to give up your room for me,” Asra told Rhys as they walked inside.

“It’s fine. I was going to crash at a friend’s this weekend anyway,” Rhys dismissed. “Besides, the couch in dad’s study is as old as he is.”

“If I’m old it’s because of a certain little hellion,” Julian pointed out. 

Rhys simply grinned. “You know you love me.”

Illain sighed. “Rhys, stop teasing your father and come help me with dinner. How many plates do we need?”

“Six,” Adrian told him.

The others turned to him in confusion. Adrian and Lucrezio stood in the hall doorway hand in hand. Asra gasped. He met Lucrezio midway with tears in his eyes. “Thank gods…!” the magician breathed as they hugged. Lucrezio held him back just as tight as he was being held. A soft sigh left him. “I thought we lost you.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucrezio said softly. He was sorry for all the pain he had caused him, for the guilt Asra needlessly carried, for all the worry he would likely cause him in the future.

“Hush. You’re alive, that’s all that matters,” Asra told him. He looked at Adrian, smiling gratefully. “Thank you,” he mouthed. Adrian blushed and nodded.

Rhys gave a dramatic clear of her throat. “All this mush is ruining my appetite,” she announced.

Julian tsk-ed, giving his daughter an exasperated look. “You’re ruining the good mood,” he chided.

“Well excuuuuse me! I see enough of all this sappy stuff between you and dad. I don’t need to see it from them,” Rhys proclaimed. Illain flushed as he scampered into the kitchen.

“We’re not that bad,” Julian stammered.

“Ilya, please,” Asra jumped in drily. “I’ve seen you be so clingy you would put leeches to shame.”

“You should have seen him earlier this week,” Rhys grinned. “How did it go, Adrian? He had been home all day, all alone, and was practically despondent!”

Adrian struck a ridiculous pose, hand to his head as if he were going to pretend to faint. “  _ ‘Help! I am drained of all energy! Only a kiss from my one true love can revive me!’ _ ” he dramatized. Laughter filled the room. Julian looked positively betrayed. But Adrian’s attention was drawn to the person beside him. Lucrezio’s shoulders shook. He held a hand to his mouth, hiding it, looking down at the floor. Adrian looked at him in confusion. He placed a hand to his arm. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Lucrezio nodded. “Yes.” He looked up at Adrian. “I’m sorry,” he said as soft laughter left him. “It was just… so funny… The face you made...” he continued between more laughter. It was delicate and careful, as if he were afraid it would get out of control. But his smile and eyes were bright as the twinkling stars.

Adrian’s heart misbehaved in all sorts of happy ways. He felt he had seen something truly beautiful, something he hadn’t realized he had been waiting for, and now that he had he couldn’t help but smile as well. “Are you happy?” he asked. Lucrezio nodded, having finally gotten his laughter under control. Adrian pulled him against him in a fond embrace. “Me, too…” Lucrezio hugged him back. Asra hugged him from behind. 

“Does this mean you two are finally official?” Rhys quirked from across the room.

“Yes,” Adrian and Lucrezio said together. 

Despite her earlier comments, Rhys was soon wrapping her arms around them both. Lucrezio tensed at the unfamiliar sensation, suddenly feeling very surrounded, but didn’t push her away. Rhys grinned at them. Illain joined them next. Asra looked at Julian. He gestured for him to join them. And soon Julian too had his arms wrapped around the others. Lucrezio looked at all the happy faces around him. Illain and Julian beamed with joy for their son. Asra gave him a smile that conveyed the same. Rhys, with all her teasing, was genuinely happy for them both. A comforting warmth surrounded him. Then he felt Adrian tighten his hold on him. 

He beamed down at him. “See? Same sky.”

Lucrezio smiled. He rested his head on Adrian’s shoulder with a content sigh. He loved Adrian so much he would let him shine while he stayed in the shadows. But, just as the moon’s light was a reflection of the sun, Adrian would share his light with him.


End file.
